


Circus Overwatch

by DoctorStretch, ProfessorStretch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angst, Break Up, Confetti Chainsaw, F/F, Female Solo, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Lena has no humor at all, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, London, Masturbation, Peeping, Smut, Soldier is like an old granny, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStretch/pseuds/DoctorStretch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: After the worst week of her life, Lena chooses a new path for her future, where she ends up in 'Circus Overwatch'. It is a beginning with new friends and maybe a new love.





	1. A Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers, Loves! This is our very first fanfiction, which we also wrote together. Please have fun and feedback is appreciated! :)

„ LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to Circus Overwatch! The greatest show on the planet!  Be amazed by a story of Love, Passion, Magic and Drama. You will see things, you can't see anywhere else. Come closer and take your seats, this show is about to begin...“

 

Running the last few meters to the office building, she finally reached the door.

“Just in time!” she exhaled.

It wasn't the best week in the life of Lena Oxton, as she had just gone through a very painful breakup with the love of her life – Emily. Normally, Lena was full of life, but this experience has hit her hard. Trying her best not to think of Emily was the only thing she could manage in her current situation; as of now she was completely alone in this city full of strangers. The only thing that kept her going at the moment was her job. And she loved being a postwoman! Being outside all day, bringing a smile to someone’s face when they get that one letter they have been waiting for, and all the while having a nice chitchat with all kinds of people. But due to her... experience... last week, she couldn't sleep properly and she barely made it to work on time today. Or at least, so she thought.

Lena opened the door to the King's Row Post station, one of the oldest buildings in the street. The windows were still covered in bronze, and two majestic gargoyles covering the main entrance. As she entered the main hall, everyone was already super busy. No wonder, as Monday morning is usually the the busiest time of the week, when they have to deliver all the letters and packages that came in during the weekend shifts. But still, something was strange, as most of the mailmen were already on their way to leave the building. With a shock on her face, Lena glanced at the big clock that throned above all the little bureaus and was hanging underneath the ceiling. 

**6.37 am**

“Blimey! Oh no, I screwed up! I'm nearly 40 minutes late! Oh no, Mr. Reyes will be furious!”, Lena said to no one in particular.  
  
How could this happen? She normally always arrived on time, but since her breakup with Emily, she had barely been punctual in the last few days. In order to start the new week in another light, she took extra care to wake up earlier. Seems like she didn't account for her own fault of setting the alarm clock wrong.

“Lena, you just made the biggest mistake that can happen to a postwoman… oh no...”

Well, she couldn't change it, so she went straight to the bureau of her boss Mr. Reyes. Lena was still fairly new with just a few months working here, but even in this small time frame she could tell, that her boss wasn't particularly fond of her.

'Is it my cheerful attitude? Maybe, he is always super grumpy', she thought to herself.

 As she went up the stairs to his bureau, she hoped that he had a good day today and maybe things could still work out in a positive way in this otherwise really bad week. When she eventually reached the highest floor she already saw his secretary Ms. Sombra, who was hastily tipping stuff into her computer. Lena knocked and entered the room.

“Ahm… sorry… Ms. Sombra? Are you too busy or can I…?”

Being so close to the confrontation with her boss, Lena got way too nervous. Ms. Sombra didn't look up from her computer and just waved her through.

“Good morning, Miss Oxton. You are late? Go in, he is free at the moment.”

 Lena gulped.

“Alright, thanks love!”

Before she entered the door she took a deep breath. 'Lena, you got this', and when she closed the door behind her, she could only hear the faint voice of Ms. Sombra’s:

 “ _¡No le saques!"_ .

'No...what?'

But Lena had no time to think about anything, as Mr. Reyes already glanced over his newspaper. His bureau was massive and very fashionably equipped. If Lena had to take a wild guess, she would probably say it was a 60s kind of decoration style. As usual, Mr. Reyes was smoking one of his cigars, while simultaneously enjoying one of his more special bottles of whiskey – maybe he was in a good mood?

“Oxton! What took you so long? Argh, don't even answer me! You know that I don't like slacking, and you are still on probation time here, you know that? I'm honest here with you, I never really took a liking to you, your “joyfulness” and what, bah, just too much for me.", he growled. "But at least you did your work! Now all of a sudden you start coming in with the clock or like today... lemme check my new watch – I got it from the mayor by the way – yes! 40 minutes too late! What is your excuse, Oxton!? And stop looking at me with your doe eyes, that doesn't work in this business!”

Lena was a bit appalled by this monologue of her boss. She expected him to have _some_ opinion about her, but this baffled her. Trying to find the right answer, she shifted from one foot to the other.

“Mr. Reyes, Sir. Please, I-I'm really sorry for today. I had a rough last week and didn't mean to come late today! That won't happen again, I promise!”

She got so anxious, the room started spinning around her and her surroundings started to blur.

‘Stay calm... breathe… it will be fine... he'll surely understand, it was only one mistake...'

Mr. Reyes put his newspaper down and took a long puff of his cigar. Then he started to shake his head. Before Lena realized it, she could hear his deep raspy voice.

“You are right Miss Oxton, it won't happen again. What kind of signal would this send to our other new employees and even more to the older staff? I absolutely won't allow slacking in this job, and these aren't merely five peasly minutes. Don't even bother coming to work anymore, empty your locker, you are hereby officially fired. And you probably expect me to say I'm sorry, but I think this is the best for you, I really do.”

 Lena couldn't comprehend what she just heard. All this in one week? It was simply too much for her.

“You know where the door is.”

Before she realized it, her body moved on her own. She felt like she was being drowned in a lake, the sound of her surroundings muffled, her body feeling heavy, exhausted. How she ever got all her things out of the locker and was able to not run into anyone or collapse in that situation was beyond her. Next thing she knew, when her mind slowly came back to normal, was that she stood outside the King's Row Post office building, her belongings in her arms.

‘Well, that just happened. Can it get any worse than this?’

As it turned out, it could indeed. Lena had just finished her thought when she glanced up and saw a huge amount of people, blocking the street in front of the building. It seemed like there was something special happening as she heard lots of laughter and cheers from the crowd.

‘Great, now how do I get to my bike?’, Lena thought.

Even so, she had to admit, she was also a tad bit curious what all the fuss was about. And if it was something that cheered people up, she really needed it right now. Approaching closer to the crowd she, still couldn’t see a thing, so the only thing left to do was trying to fight her way through it. Before she was able to do that, she ran into a little boy, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

“Sorry, love, didn’t see ya there!” she apologized to him.

 Bringing a kid to tears would make her day even worse. The boy didn't feel any harm though and squeezed Lena’s leg, as she told her with his big bright eyes:

“The circus is in town!!!”

And as quickly as he came, he already ran away, apparently into the arms of his father, who winked at Lena.

‘Ohhhh, so that’s what the fuzz is all about!’

 Now Lena had all the more reason to get closer to the street She started trying to shove her way through all these people. With a “Sorry!” here and a quick dash there, it wasn’t as hard as she had initially thought. Suddenly she felt glad that she was rather small and agile; it was a blessing for a situation like this. The circus always held a special place in Lena’s heart.

When she was younger, her parents never missed the chance to take Lena to a circus performance, if one was in town. And she loved it so much! As soon as she and her parents passed the entrance, it was as if they stepped into another world. Forgotten were her parents’  daily worries, the magic of the circus embracing all of them into its arms. At that time she had always dreamed of being a part in one of these colorful and magical shows of a circus, but obviously, that had always stayed a dream for her. Finally she got through the rest of the crowd and was now standing in front of the street.

It all hit her at once, as soon as she saw the circus crew approaching. All these blissful colors, as if someone had freed a swarm of tropical birds. Lena couldn’t stop herself from being in awe of that sight. The whole crew was dressed in diverse, colorful costumes and no one looked like the other! The entourage was led by a man with dreadlocks, who appeared to play some kind of South American music, but the crowd was now so loud, Lena was barely able to hear it. And now she could see why the crowd got so ecstatic. Behind the man with dreadlocks was a big cart with a cage and in it, a real living gorilla!

‘I’ve never seen a gorilla in a circus or even up close! He looks so dangerous!’, Lena couldn’t stop thinking.

‘This must be a really big circus, I’ve never heard of them though! Maybe I can see their names…’ Lena sighed. ‘I would really really love to see a show again…’.

The gorilla however, wasn’t the only thing that got her attention. Behind him walked two bizarre figures walking. A huge man was showing his belly and wearing some kind of pig mask.

‘Ugh, gross!’

 But that wasn’t all, as he had another person standing on his shoulders, who seemed to be the real act out of the two of them. The man was a lot smaller and seemed to have set his hair tips on fire, to make the show even better. While standing on the shoulders of the big man, he started juggling with burning tennis balls, occasionally tricking the crowd into thinking he would drop one, only to masterfully juggle him next to the others again.

“Look mom! Mom!! Did you see that! So cool!” Lena heard a kid next to her scream.

She had seen enough though, and didn’t want to spoil the show for herself, if she was going to visit it and was about to turn, when something unexpected caught her attention.

Lena looked past the first few people of the circus crew until she saw what stopped her from going. It was a woman, who moved like nothing Lena had ever seen before. As fragile as glass and as elegant as a swan, the woman fluidly shifted around the entourage, showing skillful mastery of her movements. Lena’s palms began sweating. Still mesmerized by the movements of the woman, she started paying more attention to her appearance. The woman was fairly tall, with long gorgeous dark blue hair and she was wearing nothing more than a tight black and golden laced bodysuit, which playfully complimented her feminine figure. Lena’s eyes moved from the body slowly towards the face of the woman, which was painted like that of a sad, worried clown. At this moment, the woman caught Lena’s glance too, and they both shared a short moment together in between the crowd. Forgotten was the noise, all the problems or even all the people that were around them. Lena, suddenly appalled, started to blush so much, she turned on the spot and ran backwards through the crowd. 

“What was that!? And who was she?!”

 

After a long walk home, through various neighborhoods of the London suburbs, Lena finally reached her apartment. It wasn't in a fancy area of London, instead it was a fairly quiet neighborhood and everyone was doing things of their own. Upon seeing the stairs that led into the apartment complex, Lena realized that something crucial was missing.

“Blimey! I was so lost in my thoughts, I even forgot to get my bike home... Lena Oxton, what is wrong with you today?”

 She sighed.

 'Well, it can't be helped today. I'll try to get it in the next few days... now that I have the time anyway...'.

 Lena entered the complex and after using the elevator she arrived on the fifth floor, where her apartment was located. The door that led to her apartment was relatively easy to spot, as she had painted it in a bright red and decorated it with various stickers of birds and butterflies. She went into her apartment and closed the heavy door behind her. Her bag went into the hallway and she let out a deep breath.

“Finally home... again.”

 She looked around the rooms. Nothing had changed yet. It was only a few days ago, when Emily had moved out of their apartment. Lena went into the living room, where the blinds were still closed. She couldn't stop wondering, that despite all the familiar surroundings, like her big comfy blue couch or the little decorations she had put in place, she now felt kinda strange in these rooms. It was an empty feeling – cold and lonely.

In the kitchen Lena prepared herself a quick drink, to calm her nerves a bit. It was a real challenge for her, sitting on the counter in an empty kitchen, in an empty apartment in complete silence. Normally, there was always something lively happening around her, but today... or more like since the thing happened with Emily, she felt like something in her was broken.

'I'm so pathetic.'

 She chugged her drink down and decided to get some rest on her bed; she was really tired. Tired from these past few days, tired from the day at work, and at the moment, tired even of the world in general.

Lena took her brownish boots off, got into her pajama pants and laid down on her bed. While she was laying there, it didn't take long for her to hear it start raining outside.  
'Perfect, even the weather compliments my mood today.'

The raindrops started to hit her window and even the wind sprung up, rattling a little on the blinds. Despite the new sound setting, Lena closed her eyes trying to get some sleep and reminiscent about the last few days.

'Did I do the right thing? I'm still not sure. But breaking up with Emily... at that moment it definitely felt right. And it still does right now, even though I'm feeling really bad. How could I ever trust her again? Or even... love her again? Who am I kidding though, I still love her in a way… Why Emily? Why did you cheat on me??'

Lena shifted around in her bed. While thinking of Emily, her tears started to fall again and she couldn't stop them. After all that she had been through, it was understandable. Emily was the love of her life, they both had met in school and after being best friends at first, they eventually grew to be lovers. After leaving school behind and traveling the country a bit, they finally moved together to London, into their own special place. Something they both wanted to call their home. And it was perfect, at least for a while. Now Lena had no one, as she had solely relied on Emily and had been content with her work. She sniffed.

'And now I was fired... I really did try my best, not letting the break up get to me. But I'm only human, too! It's just not fair, one little mistake leading to this...'

She shook most of her negative thoughts as she was reminded of the circus crew she saw today. Reliving her childhood memories, even for a little glimpse of that time, and being reminded of the fond past with her parents. Lena began to feel a little bit better.

'Maybe I should really visit the circus show. It shouldn't be a bad idea, right?' Then something else came to her mind. Lena started blushing. She thought of the woman she saw earlier today, dancing elegant and tempting in her tight bodysuit. ‘Now really isn't the time to think about something like this...'  
  
Her body was tired, but she probably needed a little stress relief, so she didn't stop herself when her delicate fingers slowly started to move into her pants. The image still in her head, she moved from one curve of the woman to another. Slowly judging the shape of her ass and moving along her feminine shapes towards her breasts.

Lena's body grew hot. She couldn't help but start to caress her breasts, taking one nipple between two fingers and carefully rubbing it. A soft moan escaped her mouth. Her other hand went deeper into her pants and finally found what they were looking for.

By now the thought of that mysterious woman and her extraordinary figure had done their deed and Lena's sex was already soaking wet. Without stopping, her fingers started to rub her clit, while she was still lost in the thought of the woman. Lena couldn't wait any longer, she really wanted to come right now and nothing would stop her. She groped her breast harder now and her other hand stuck two fingers into her parting lips, while her thumb continued to rub her clit. Upon entering the fingers into her sex, Lena let out a loud moan.

 “Hnggg! Oh blimey!”

She was nearly there, so she picked up the pace, moving her fingers even faster and starting to move her hips in the same rhythm, to maximize her satisfaction. Lena now solely imagined the tight bodysuit of the woman. How it perfectly shaped those breasts; she would do anything to get to caress them once in her life. With that imagine in mind, Lena started to quiver. Her fingers had finally reached her soft spot and while simultaneously rubbing her clit, Lena was about to hit her climax.

She whimpered, when her fingers released a stream of fluid out of her wet entrance and Lena exhaled the deep breath she had been holding. It took her a while, after this short, but intense orgasm, but after calming down a bit, she really felt relaxed. And now it didn't take her long to finally get some rest. As she was drifting into sleep, her thoughts still lingered on the mysterious woman.

 

* * *

 

 

 The following days weren't any better for Lena. She was still alone and feeling heartbroken. Worst of all, all her attempts to get a new job failed – no one wanted to employ her. Most of them didn't even bother answering her applications. It was no surprise, that Lena grew even more hopeless as days went by, just kinda trying to life her life, as best as she could in this situation.

The only thing giving her a bit of a structure and enjoyment in her daily routine were her sport activities. She had always been extraordinary when it came to sports, so she had quite a range of things to let her frustration out. Running, cycling, swimming... she enjoyed everything. And it was one of the only times these days, where she could keep her head a little bit clear. But all the sport of the world wouldn't be able to satisfy Lena.

She needed to do something worthwhile, without it, her days were always unbearably long and same as the other. The nights were the worst. Lena wasn't really able to calm down and get a proper sleep, after sharing her bed with Emily for so many years. She missed feeling the warmth beside her, the smell, the little sounds. When it got really bad, Lena got up and went to her favorite bars, trying to drown the feelings inside of her.  
Today was one of those days. Lena went outside of her apartment and out into the dark alleys of London's nightlife. It was really windy outside and a storm would probably hit the city tonight, but she didn't care about that. She just wanted to find some peace for herself. When she turned the corner onto the street of her favorite pub'The King's Hammer', something hit her face and her vision went dark.

“Oh Shoot! What is this!?” she screamed.

Lena staggered a bit until her hands found a hold on the wall beside her. Trying to assert the situation she moved her hand to her face, but she still didn't know what was wrong. When her fingers were able to seize something undentifiable, she pulled it off her face and took a deep breath.

'Phew... that really shocked me for a moment... so, what is this?'

Lena identified the thing as a flyer, that had unfortunately hit her right into her face. She turned it around to see what it was about. The flyer brimmed with all kinds of lively colors and greeted her with huge curly letters:

“Circus Overwatch is looking for YOU! Are you interested in a grand adventure filled with suspense and magic? Look no further and get in touch with us! We are searching for a new clown to enrich our fantastic crew.”

 Lena did a double take and read the flyer again. She started to grin, crumpled the flyer and threw it into the next bin. Suddenly she felt completely different and with swift feet, she turned to move back home gain. Lena smiled.

“I guess... I found my destiny!”, she snickered in anticipation.


	2. Let The Show Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally visits the show of Circus Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves, we are back with Chapter 2!   
> Thanks for all the Kudos and Bookmarks! ʕ≧㉨≦ʔ  
> Feedback is still appreciated.

It was sunny when Lena woke up. The birds were chirping outside and there was not a cloud in sight. She knew, today would be a good day. Lena was sure that everyone else would notice, as the anticipation was basically written all over her face. Today was her special day – the day she had chosen to go and visit a show of ‘Circus Overwatch’ and finally apply as the new clown.

It was the job she had always wanted, but over the years she had lost sight of it. And to be quite frank, Lena had always been super confident about her humor. So when the flyer hit her face she took it as a twist of fate, finally reminding her of her destiny! She got up from her bed and started her morning routine.

‘Gee, it’s only 7 in the morning! What should I do with myself the whole day? The show doesn’t start until 8 pm!’ she wondered, while she prepared a basic breakfast of porridge and fruits.

Lena grabbed her spoon and began eating.

‘Guess I’ll have to kill quite the amount of time somehow… Uarghhhh, the anticipation is killing me!’

She was still a bit sleepy, but after having something in her stomach, she felt better.

‘Well… what to do… what to do…’ Lena ruffled through her hair, still asking herself how she’d spend the day. Even though she already knew, what she would most likely do – her sports routine.

She sighed.

“Well… I better put my running shoes on then!” And with that, Lena started her futile attempt to kill some time.

 

* * *

 

The sun was starting to set and most of the heat of the day was gone by now. A mild breeze ran across the festival grounds just outside of London. Located near the Thames was a big black and orange-colored circus tent, decorated with different kinds of pennants, all with a round symbol on them. Attached across the tent were various lights that glowed in a faint white, like hundreds of little fireflies. In front of the entrance was a sign with “Circus Overwatch” written on it and there was already a very long line of people.

Right in the middle stood Lena with bright eyes. She could smell the familiar scent of straw and fresh cotton candy, which transported her back into a time, where she was truly happy. All her faint memories hit her at once. Her dad had always carried Lena on his shoulders through the crowd towards the circus tent. Here and there they had stopped to look at the various shacks of the carnies, each of them in a different color and with an owner looking more magical than the other. Meanwhile her mother had bought the tickets and also gotten Lena a fresh puff of cotton candy. Indeed, those days were some of Lena’s most precious memories.

“M’am! M’am! I beg your pardon! It’s your turn!”

Lena awoke from her little daydream, completely unaware that she was already standing at the ticket counter, the people behind her muttering impatiently. She blushed and stammered:

„Sorry!”

The magic of this place distracted Lena from the harsh reality, which already made her feel at home. The middle-aged man behind the desk was wearing an old fashioned cowboy hat and a red poncho. He was puffing on a cigar and blew a huge amount of smoke towards Lena. She got a little bit teary eyed and had to cough.

‘Are you for real? Shouldn’t he be a better role model for all the kids here? I really don’t know what...’, she thought, until the cowboy interrupted her.

“Howdy, young lady! What can the old Jessie do for you today?” he asked her with his gruffy voice.

Giggling, Lena pointed at the tent behind him,

“Heya, sheriff! I would like to purchase a ticket to the saloon behind you!”

Grinning widely, she formed a pair of pistols with her hands pointing at him, eagerly awaiting his reaction. Annoyed, the cashier rolled his eyes and handed Lena a ticket.

“Well… have fun then”, he said to her, ”Too bad we don’t have a clown, he could teach you some things.”

She blushed and hurried to get away from him, still hearing his faint mocking laughter.

‘What a jerk! He’s the one without any humour! I’ll show them all how funny I can be once I get this job.’

Lena entered the tent and tried to find her seat.

‘Let’s see… A 24… where is that…C… B… A… ah, there! Wow, I even got a seat in the front row, how lucky!’ she realized.

Lena sat down and waited for the show to begin.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, when most seats were taken, the tent suddenly went pitch black and everyone stopped talking. A moment later a faint drumming rhythm began resonating through the circus and continuously grew louder and faster, electrifying the audience. After climaxing in a triumphant finale, the beat abruptly stopped and a huge spotlight illuminated the middle of the stage.

Lena’s heart beat a lot faster than normal in anticipation. Focussing all her attention on the show she was about to witness, she felt like the crowd surrounding her just disappeared.

Finally, a man with blonde hair and a twirly mustache stepped into the spotlight. He was wearing a blue suit and a cylinder – he looked quite dashing. Clearing his throat, he began in a deep voice:

“Welcome, to Circus Overwatch. This is going to be a night you will never forget. Be amazed and experience something entirely new. You will witness thrilling and also dangerous moments. Let yourself be blown away by our magic and illusions. So be prepared and watch your backsides! Our show begins now!“

  
The audience began to applaud and so did Lena. The speech had already sent shivers down her spine. The man took a bow and disappeared behind a curtain to make room for the real show to begin. Immediately after, rock music started playing to set the mood for the very first act.

The thin man with fuming hair, who Lena had seen at the parade in front of the post station, came onto the stage riding a unicycle. He began to circle the arena while showing off his juggling skills. With each round he exchanged one of his balls with something more dangerous, like little knives, burning torches and even an axe. Lena admired his performance, but felt as if something was still missing. And she was right. After showcasing his skills, he took a different set of balls out of his pockets and began juggling those. He continued circling the stage until he started hysterically laughing and screamed:

“Fire in the hole!”, and then proceeded to throw the balls onto the stage.

They exploded with a huge BANG and out of the smoke ascended the huge man with the pig mask. The crowd went wild and started to frantically applaud their act.

'How did they do this?!', Lena wondered. 'Amazing!'

The unusual duo presented a fire show with artistic elements. Lena was eager to see the rest of the circus crew, too, secretly hoping to see the woman with blue hair again. The two men bid their farewell and vanished into a huge explosion, earning a final applause from the audience.

Shortly after, the circus director stepped onto the stage again:  
“Phew, wasn't that extremely hot!? I hope everyone is ready for our next act straight from the depths of Siberia. Her body is said to be made of steel and so far nobody could beat her! I present to you... ZARYA, the strongest woman alive!”

  
Everyone cheered when he left and then they heard a huge pounding. Suddenly a woman entered the stage. She looked like a giant, with a tense extremely muscular body and short pink hair.

Lena was impressed, 'Wow! Her arms are nearly twice as big as my thighs! I wonder how harsh her workout routine must be?'

She had done a lot of different training throughout the years and her body had certainly changed because of that, but compared to Zaryas her hint of a six pack looked a bit pathetic.

On the floor in front of the woman was a huge weight, at least several hundred pounds, Lena estimated. But Zarya lifted it into the air with ease and could even manage to hold it in place with only one of her arms. Lena couldn't believe her own eyes.

Suddenly an enormous roar erupted from behind the curtain and set the audience in panic. The circus director came running onto the stage and proclaimed:

”Oh no, did you hear that!? I guess the vicious beast must have broken free of his chains!!! We found him in the deepest jungle and it took us days to finally capture him! Zarya, defend our visitors!”

With a loud snap, a huge gorilla jumped into the arena from behind the scenes and ran threateningly towards Zarya. He fleshed his teeth, beat on his chest and let out another loud roar. Lena had seen the gorilla in the cage and had felt sorry for him at the time... but could the animal really be free?

But when Zarya and the gorilla approached each other, Lena recognized relatively fast, that it was part of an act. It was a fierce fight and for a time it looked like Zarya might even loose, when she got shoved to the ground by the massive gorilla. In the end she managed to turn the tide by using all her strength to push the gorilla back into its cage, which someone had brought onto the stage.

“Zarya did it!! Please show her your gratitude Ladies and Gentlemen!”

The crowd bathed Zarya in applause and the kids started cheering for their new hero. You could even see the relief on some faces, when the gorilla’s cage was finally closed and he got pushed behind the stage again.

The next act was a man named Genji, who was about to show his skills with all kinds of swords and knives. Unfortunately Lena missed most of his performance, because someone suddenly sat down next to her. She only saw a glimpse of blue in the corner of her eye and froze in place.

'No way… this can't be real', she thought.

Lena turned her head nervously. And there she was, without makeup or her bodysuit, her hair gorgeously pinned up. The mysterious woman was wearing an elegant black jacket and underneath a scarlet vest that embraced and emphasized her figure. Her dark skinny jeans completed her outfit and complimented her curves.

'Ugh... I wish I could grab her ass just once and... ARGH! What the fuck? Lena! Stop it...!' she thought, completely baffled by the sight of the gorgeous beauty.

Lena already felt the heat rush into her cheeks and thus tried even harder to concentrate on the show on stage. The man was currently busy with practicing his knife throwing skills on a volunteer woman, but Lena suspected she had probably been chosen before the show or was even involved with the circus. Genji always missed by just a hair, leaving all of the audience in awe.

Well, except Lena. She would be immensely invested in the show too, if it wasn't for the fact that her seat neighbor was driving her crazy.

Barely able to concentrate, she recognized a faint scent that grew stronger and finally completely embraced Lena. It was the woman’s perfume, smelling like a breeze of lilac. Lena loved it.

'Ugh… why does she have to smell so good!? I really wanna see her face… but I can't just...'

She sighed and it took all of her courage to take a second glance.

'Oh shoot...' Lena gulped.

She was perfect. Full, dark rouged lips caressed her face and Lena wondered, what they must taste like.  
With shock Lena became aware of the fact, that her staring had not gone unnoticed. She was being monitored by a pair of amber colored eyes. The mysterious stranger winked at Lena and gave her a smile, before she turned her head back towards the stage, where the program still continued.

Lena's heart skipped a few beats, while her sweaty hands clawed into the armrest. She was desperately trying to concentrate on something else, while her face grew as bright as a tomato.

'Breathe Lena... stay calm... you are here for the show and for the job interview! Focus!'

Lena jumped slightly, when the stranger's shoulder touched her own. The blue-haired woman leaned over slowly and Lena felt tingly, when those full lips gently touched her ear for a second.

“Do you like what you see, chérie?”, she whispered in Lena's ear.

“Fuck, yes!” it burst out of her.

Within a moment Lena realized what she had just said and tried to correct her huge mistake.

“We… well the show is r-really great so far… M'am.”

Nervously, she scratched the back of her head.

“Amélie is the name”, the stranger whispered, while her long slender fingers slowly stroked Lena's thigh.

'Why god, why does she have this insanely seductive french accent?! She is so... damn!'

Lena wasn't able to answer, as her heart had sunk into her shoes, so she just nodded.

Amélie chuckled. “Haha, you sweet foolish girl... prepare yourself for the next act. I'm sure it will take your breath away. Adieu, ma belle ~!”

With a smile on her face she got up from her seat and started to walk away while flirtatiously moving her hips. All that was left was a completely rattled Lena.

“Holy moly!!! What was that?!”

She bit her lower lip, as she could still feel the warmth on her thigh. Of course Lena had hoped to see the mysterious woman – Amélie – again, but she wouldn't have dreamed of the scenario that had just happened.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the circus director:

”I hope you like our show so far, my dearest guests! But it's not over yet! Witness a story full of drama and forbidden love. I present to you our blonde angel Mercy and Pharah, the egyptian beauty, two masters of their profession, on the trapeze!!”

The lights went out again, and after what Amélie hat told her Lena was even more curious about what was going to happen next. The spotlight turned back on and highlighted a gallery on the left side of the tent, high above the heads of the crowd.

A petite woman came out of the darkness and stepped onto the scene. She had gold blond hair and a gentle look on her face. Due to her tight white toga and a huge pair of brimming orange wings attached to her back, the woman looked just like an angel. She moved like a feather dancing in the wind, it was really a pure and innocent sight.

Next, the music started, a slow gentle instrumental tune, fitting her movements. With ease she grabbed the handle of the trapeze, pulled herself up to sit on it and began to swing. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back, just holding on to the trapeze with her legs. It was skillfully done and the magic of the act had already begun to capture the audience. Lena couldn't deny that even though the woman was already stunning, her performance made her even more beautiful. Mercy continued to show off some more spectacular stunts when suddenly the tune of the music took a darker turn.

A deep bass was mixed into the featherlike music from before and it sounded like something was approaching. The blonde swung back onto her gallery, gazing across the tent the opposite side, where the spotlight highlighted a second woman, vastly different from her. Lena would even say that, based on her appearance, she was the complete opposite of Mercy.

Pharah had tanned skin, seemed relatively tall from this distance and also looked very muscular. There was a black tattoo right beneath her right eye and her raven black hair was braided with a few golden beads. Lena guessed that she was probably representing either Death or Darkness, but she wasn't completely sure which one. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and skin-tight black pants that had several golden ornaments printed on it.

The woman grabbed the second trapeze and started to swing across towards the angel, who did the same. Both of them flew through the tent, without loosing eye contact once. Everyone could feel the chemistry between them, as if the air had started to sparkle.   
As the director had explained earlier, they were about to tell a story to the audience through a mix of their movements and the music. It was a story about an angel, who had fallen in love with Death. The angel knew it would be her downfall, but there was no way she could resist the charm of darkness.

Suddenly, when they were swinging really close to one another, Pharah took a huge leap onto the bar of Mercy's trapeze, leaving everyone in the tent speechless.

Lena gasped, 'That was fantastic!'

Both stood on the same trapeze now and looked deep into each others eyes. There was another shift in the tune of music now, it got calmer again, a little bit more hopeful, too. The tanned woman gently put an arm around the angels hips, to pull her closer.

'Wow, they must be best friends or something...you can really feel their chemistry!', Lena thought.

She never could have guessed what happened next.

Suddenly Pharah grabbed Mercys neck and they shared a long passionate kiss. When their tongues started to intertwine, Lena could hear cheers and whistles throughout the audience.

'Well... maybe they are not just friends...'.

While deepening the kiss, the blonde put her legs around her partners hip. The strength of Pharahs muscular body was now the only thing holding her up. She put her arms onto the strings and tried to gently slide down, so both of them could sit on the bar of the trapeze. Stopping the kiss, Mercy began to lay back, still only secured by the hold of her partner.

Another change of music promised something dramatic and indeed their movements got wilder, too. There was a huge bang and the whole tent was wrapped into a crimson light. The audience was left in shock as the angel began falling down towards the ground. Fortunately, this was part of the show and she fell into a small net beneath the stage. Pharah, the Death, stood still on the trapeze, remorsefully looking down on the fallen body of her partner. She then proceeded to vanish into the darkness.

When the light turned back on again, both Mercy and Pharah stood safely next to each other on the stage, taking a bow towards the spectators, who erupted into cheers and standing ovations. Lena was also madly impressed and clapped as long as she could until her hands burned like fire. Amélie had been right. Their performance was perfect. Using the combination of elegance and strength in this kind of way was beyond words. For Lena, this had been THE highlight of the show so far and it couldn't be topped, regardless, of what happened next.

'Except if Amélie was part of another act... Lena stop it!', she shook her head and tried to recall her favorite moments so far.

She blushed when she thought about the passionate kiss.

'Are they doing that for every show?' Her mind wandered back to Amélie. 'Is it her favorite part, too?'

But Lena just couldn't imagine, that she had any interest whatsoever in women.' Even if her actions from before slightly hinted at the opposite.

After waving at the audience one last time, Mercy and Pharah left the stage. Lena almost missed it, but as soon as they got behind stage, the blond grabbed Pharahs collar and whispered something into her ear.

After the trapeze duo, followed a thrilling magic show and more spectacular performances, until the whole event ended with loud applause and lots of happy faces. It really had been one of the best shows Lena had seen in her entire life and the distraction from the harsh cold world of grown ups was more than welcome to her.

There wasn't a single clown in sight though, which left Lena disappointed. She also overheard various other visitors, especially a few kids, who sadly asked for a clown show.

'Hold yourself together, kiddos! Soon you'll get the funniest clown of all time!!', she promised herself and grinned.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to our beta readers! Be prepared for Chapter 3. The smut train is coming!  
> Chapter 3 will take a bit longer, because the Doctor is on vacation.
> 
> ✩Commercial Break✩  
> I recently uploaded a Widowtracer gameplay video (fanservice included).  
> Feel free to watch it:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29wW4ctuTso
> 
> Cheers! The Professor.


	3. Immer stört mich jemand bei Arbeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a sneaky little ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, loves!  
> We are back in action with chapter 3.
> 
> Sorry for the longer delay, but the Professor was in hospital. Everything is alright now and we'll continue our work on the fan fiction!
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter! (Smut included) ໒( ̿❍ ᴥ ̿❍)ʋ

The crowd on the circus grounds started to dwindle until not a single visitor could be seen far and wide. After the show was over they had no business here anymore, so why stay longer than necessary? That applied to everyone but Lena.

Before she came here she wondered how she would be able to get her chance at a job interview with the director. In order to fulfil her plan she hid on the compound until the circus closed its gates.

 

'Whew, that wasn't too hard actually!', she thought.

 

Now that the circus was closed, she proceeded to sneak around behind the area of the big tent.

If she was able to get to the lodging of the director she could introduce herself and present herself in a really good way. Or at least, that's what she thought.

It probably wasn't a good idea at all, but Lena just couldn't wait any longer. She hid herself right behind the main entrance, between two hay balls, fortunately she was so slim and athletic. When she was absolutely sure no one was around her, she climbed out of her hideout and jumped from one shadowy passage to the next until she saw the entrance to the private grounds, where all the artists and carnies slept.

 

'Damn Lena, you are as sneaky as a real ninja!' she complimented herself, flailing her hands wildly around.

 

The moon had come out now and Lena was able to see all the lodgings on the grounds.

There was a whole armada of little tents, trucks, and caravans, but she had no idea which one was inhabited by the circus director. She stopped for a moment and listened into the night for any sounds. But it seemed that no one was near, so she resumed her search.

 

'If I were the circus director... which one would be mine? I guess I would have something big and fancy', she thought while sneaking around.

 

Then she came across a relatively big silver caravan. Inside, some of the lights were still turned on and the windows were ajar.

 

'Jackpot! I would definitely want to sleep in such a luxurious caravan, if I were the boss here', she guessed.

 

As she moved towards the trailer's entrance Lena began having doubts, the brimming confidence she had felt before suddenly vanishing.

 

“Mhmm... is this really his? I really hope I'm not wrong here...”

 

Instead of knocking on the door, she decided to walk around the caravan to maybe get a glimpse inside it, to confirm her assumption. She found a large wooden crate right beneath one of the windows, so she climbed on top of it as silently as possible and looked curiously inside.

Lena gasped at the sight that unfolded upon her.

Inside, there was a person sitting on a chair. When her eyes got accustomed to the light, she recognized the person as the dark haired woman from the trapeze show. Pharah was only wearing a white sports bra and matching boxer shorts. There was a round ball gag inside of her mouth and her hands were tied behind the chair with leather handcuffs.

 

'What the actual fuck? Is she being robbed??' Lena wondered in panic.

 

She was about to jump down and burst into the caravan in order to help the woman out of her seemingly painful experience, but she stopped when she saw another person inside. It was the other woman from the show, the blonde angel – Mercy. She was wearing a skintight short dress with a low-cut back. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and underneath her neck was the same kind of tattoo, that Lena had noticed beneath Pharah's eye earlier that evening.

 

'What?! That's the other woman from the show... what... the hell is going on???'  
  
“Tze tze tze... oh my, my dearest Fareeha, what were you thinking? To just kiss me in front of the whole audience?!”, the blonde woman walked slowly towards Pharah, until she stood right in front of her. She spoke in a low but demanding tone, raising her voice towards the end.

 

Her partner stayed silent and looked to the ground.

 

“I want you to look at me!” Mercy bursted out and grabbed Pharah's chin in order to forcefully lift it up. Their eyes met and for a moment, there was silence.

 

Lena was still hella confused about the whole situation, but just like earlier that night, during the show, she could see the sparks flying between these two. Her curiosity got the better of her and she shifted a bit on her crate, to get an even better look inside.

Apparently Mercy's real name was Angela, as some of the plates on the wall indicated. She was the one that broke the silence. Angela leaned forward, granting Fareeha a good look into her cleavage, and started to lick across her ear seductively.

 

“You can consider yourself lucky, that the audience really liked the show... even your special... little... surprise...”, Mercy slowly whispered into Pharah's ear, who shivered with each and every syllable.

 

She placed her fingers upon the other woman's back.

 

“Nevertheless... you need to be punished”, she breathed into Pharah's ear, her nails scratching extremely slowly across Pharah's stomach, tracing every one of her muscles.

 

A considerable amount of red scratch marks decorated Fareeha's muscular body, but she kept a straight face and sat rigidly on the chair.

 

“Mhh...”, Angela let out a soft moan. “I was barely able to concentrate on the show... now look what you have done to me, you bad girl!”

 

She slowly began to caress her inner thigh, until her hand reached her dress and began pushing it up, so that Fareeha was able to see the wetness, that had already begun to run down Angelas's tigh.

Fareeha, who had been completely silent until now, started to show some kind of emotion. Her chest was rising and sinking more rapidly now, her eyes filled with lust and desire upon seeing the blonde-haired woman in front of her. Angela enjoyed the view and gently stroked across her own breasts. Judging by the look through the lacy black dress, her nipples were already rock hard, you could even see the shape of her piercings.

 

“Agh...”, Angela moaned, as she was pinching one of her nipples, while her free hand moved towards the space between her legs.

 

Fareeha had grown restless. She desperately tried to get her handcuffs off, but without success.

Meanwhile Lena's face glowed bright red in the dark and she could feel the temperature rising inside her.  
Angela recognized Fareeha's struggle to free herself and drilled her foot slowly into the crotch of her partner. Her face turned hard:

 

“How dare you, if you try that stunt again, I'll let you sit here until the sun rises!” She really enjoyed her role. “Don't forget that... this is your punishment!”

 

Angela pulled Fareeha to the ground, so that she was kneeling in front of herself. She slowly removed the gag from her mouth and threw it towards the couch.

 

“I want you to take care of your responsibility and finish what you started... are we clear?!”, Angela demanded harshly, lifting her dress a bit higher.

 

“Yes, mistress!”, Fareeha breathed and without hesitation she promptly licked across the wetness, that was dripping down from Angela's thigh.

 

The blond woman sighed and started to play with her breasts. Meanwhile Fareeha continued her voyage slowly upwards, until she reached her final destination. She gently started to lick across the wet sex of her delicate partner and was immediately rewarded by a soft moan.She realized how hot and wet Angela already was and couldn't help but let out a tender moan herself.

The tip of her tongue hesitantly touched Angela's already swollen clit. She slowly circled her tongue around it, while gently nibbling with her teeth, which seemed to work wonders on Angela . Her moans grew louder and uncontrollable. She was so into it that her hands had clawed deeply into Fareeha's hair, demanding even more from her.

 

“Ugn...Fuck! That's so good”, the petite woman panted and bit her bottom lip.

 

Fareeha's own desire grew stronger by the minute and she could already feel the heat between her legs growing. If she were free to do what she pleased, she would use her fingers and take her girlfriend hard, but unfortunately that was denied to her.

Despite that, she tried her best to make her partner cum. Using her tongue in a rougher way seemed to work. Angela rocked her hips hard against Fareehas mouth, while soft hands grabbed a fistful of her dark hair.

 

“Ahhhh... shit... Fareeha... I...”, she whimpered. As Angela's movements got faster, Fareeha knew she was close to her orgasm.

 

Suddenly Fareeha interrupted her pleasure session, as she had heard a loud bang from outside the caravan.

 

“What was that, did you hear that too?”, she asked Angela.

 

Fareeha received an angry stare.

 

“WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! ARE... YOU... OUT OF YOUR MIND TO JUST STOP?”, she yelled angrily and slapped her partner in the face.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh shit!!”, Lena gasped, as she was touching her aching back.

While she was spying on the scene inside the caravan, she had gotten aroused herself. When her panties had gotten damp, she slowly retreated backwards to have better access to them, every so often getting closer to the edge of the crate, until she fell down with a loud bang.

Panicking, Lena got up and, ignoring her pain, started running in an effort to get away as fast as possible.

 

“Oh man… I hope they didn’t see me!”, she begged vehemently.

 

She felt ashamed thinking back on her actions, peeping through the window like on old perverted creep, watching the woman engage sexually.

 

‘Seriously! What is wrong with me today!?’

 

She ran through the camping ground for a few minutes. When she was sure no one had followed her, she stopped to catch her breath.Gasping for air Lena looked around and found herself standing on a little parchment of artificial turf, right in front of a blue-red tent.

 

‘Where did I end up now? Who has artificial turf rolled out in front of his t-‘

 

The tent curtain was dragged back and a gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Hey, who is out there!?”

 

Lena got caught red-handed and turned anxiously towards the tent.

In the entrance stood the circus director, whom she wanted to speak so desperately to, just a few minutes ago. He was wearing a grey bathrobe and dark blue slippers.

Upon seeing Lena, he said:

 

 “Young punk… get off my lawn! Some people need their sleep.” He shook his head.

 

“So-sorry, Sir! I... I...”, she uttered, still visibly shaken.

 

“What are you doing this late at night here, kiddo? Hopefully didn’t plan any nonsense, did ya?”, he asked her.

 

Lena tried to steady herself and took another deep breath.

 

'This is the change you have been waiting for, pull yourself together, Lena!'

 

She made a step towards the circus director.

 

“I am here for the job offering as the new clown! Your flyer found its way to me, so I decided to take the chance! My jokes are legendary, if I may say so, sir!”, she explained confidently to him.

The blond man crinkled his forehead and looked Lena over from head to toe.

 

“Well then… for a start let’s get in my tent young lady, it’s rather chilly outside tonight! I hope you didn’t promise too much about your comedy skills! And by the way, my name is Jack Morrison. But just call me Jack, none of that “sir” on my grounds, gotcha?”

 

He held the curtain open for Lena, who happily obliged and entered the home of the circus director.

 

* * *

 

 

The interior design of Jack’s tent was kept rather functional, with a bit of a military touch. The room was separated into three parts, the living room and the kitchen parcel, the other one was his bedroom, where Lena glanced at a simple camp bed.

His living room was decorated with a variety of his costumes, which were pinned onto the walls and lightened the mood of the room.

 

“Sit down, young lady”, he said to her. “I’ll make us some tea and then we’ll talk!”

 

He pointed at a big round table with four old wooden chairs. Lena just nodded and sat down,still admiring the interior design.

 

“It’s really cosy in here, Sir, but I have to admit… I never would have guessed that a circus director's preferred design would be so… military!”

 

She heard his laughter from the kitchen parcel.

 

“Haha, you are right kiddo! I was in the military for a good chunk of my life and used to travel the whole world. I was really good at what I did, I climbed the ranks quickly, and was promoted to the highest ranking officer of my squad. And please, I already told you that, call me Jack.”

 

“Oh alright... Jack”, she winked. “How did you end up at the circus then?”

 

Lena was quite curious how a man of that caliber ended up running a circus with all kinds of people.

 

“You know kid, I’ve seen a lot of misery during my active duty and I just couldn’t take it anymore. My heart just wasn’t in it anymore and so I decided to rather bring smiles on people’s faces and give them a happy time”, Jack explained to her, while slowly pouring hot water into two adorably decorated cups.

 

“Of course there was a specific reason for my departure, but that’s a story for another time. Now it’s your turn, young lady!”

 

He skilfully balanced the two cups to the table and sat down next to Lena.

 

“I hope Earl Grey is alright with ya? The tea is from a good friend of mine and I can promise you, it will be the best you have ever tried!”

 

Lena nodded thankfully, while she blew on the tea, trying to cool it down. Once she took the first sip, her eyes widened.

 

“Wowser! THIS is really the best tea of all time! Your friend really has a knack for tea!”

 

Jack smiled upon hearing Lena’s reaction and took a sip himself.

 

 “Well…”, the blond man cleared his throat, “Why do you so adamantly want to work here at our circus? I’m really curious about your story.”

 

Lena had prepared herself several times for this occasion, but she hesitated shortly. She tried to hide her nervousness with a bright smile and told him:

 

”My name is Lena Oxton, pleasure to meet you, Jack! The last days were unfortunately not the best of my life, but then I received your flyer, which gave me a new found courage! I worked as a postwoman until recently and I loved putting a smile on people’s faces, too! Nothing compares to the feeling of seeing someone get that one letter they have been desperately waiting for!”

 

“If you loved the job so much, why did you quit then?”

 

For a faint moment Lena debated, if she should just keep her firing a secret, but in the end, she preferred to tell him the truth.

 

“Well… to be honest I was just fired. My former boss Mister Reyes didn’t like me at all and you know…”, Lena sighed. Thinking about it still felt really bad and she was a bit ashamed, so she didn’t meet Jack’s eyes and stared at her tea.

 

“A week before, my ex-girlfriend had cheated on me and I decided to dump her. That was a really difficult situation for me… I don’t think I was really myself these days. Unfortunately, I thought that by going to work I could distract myself a bit. In the end I made it worse by coming in too late”, she continued.

 

Lena looked up and met Jack’s eyes. “I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will do everything it takes in order to fulfil this job to your satisfaction!

 

Jack listened to her words, but didn’t say anything himself. He just sat there, drinking his tea and gave Lena a nod from time to time, while he lent her his ear.

 

“I loved the job and I’ve been really sad that I got fired. But despite that, I really want to be a clown. It would be a life long dream come true!”, she exclaimed quite enthusiastically now.

 

The circus director sat down his tea and answered her.

 

“I’m sorry for what happened to you, kid. Coincidentally, I know your Mister Reyes and I can imagine just fine how _lovely_ he treated you… It is just a hunch, but I really have a feeling you will fit right in with us. Well... how about your humor? Care to give me a sample, so I can see if you are up for the job?”

 

Lena gulped. “W-well, sure Jack. I will sweep you off your feet!”, she grinned and jumped up.

 

“Alright, what’s orange and sounds like a parrot?”

 

Jack groaned.

 

“A carrot!!”, she snorted.

 

Silence.

 

“Ahem… that was just a warm up. How about this one… What do you call a belt made out of watches?”, Lena asked him more eagerly now.

 

“I don’t know… tell me.”, he demanded, sounding bored.

 

“A waist of time!!!”, she laughed out heartily.

 

Sadly, it seemed like her counterpart wasn’t as amused as she was, despite her showing off the best jokes she knew.

 

“A pity”, Jack sighed. “Seems like you just aren’t funny kid. I really had hopes…”

 

Lena’s heart sank.

 

‘Oh no... please… it can’t be over this quickly...’, the freaked out. She thought about her options in order to still convince Jack to employ her and randomly started to juggle with a few apples from the table.

 

“Guess my humor can still be improved, but I have more in my repertoire!”, she explained and took a bite from one of the apples, while she still juggled the rest with her other hand.

 

Next up she threw the apples away and showcased a few acrobatic tricks, she had once learned from some of her friends.

 

“Okay, okay… so you do have potential for the circus… but clown isn’t really the one suited for you.”

 

Lena kneeled in front of Jack and began pleading. “Please, please, please Jack!!! I’m able to learn! Please let me work here… maybe someone can show me how to be a proper clown!?”

 

“Mh...”, Jack wrinkled his forehead and stopped for a moment.

 

“Maybe… I really have someone who might be able to help you… Alright. You'll be expected here tomorrow morning at 6 am sharp! And don’t forget your luggage! At first you'll get to know the daily life in a circus and maybe I’ll let you train to be a clown. If it doesn’t work out, we’ll find another job for you here. And now… get out! It’s time for my beauty sleep!”

 

Lena jumped up as if struck by thunder. “Thank you, thank you, Jack!! I won’t disappoint you!!”

 

She proceeded to shake his hand rapidly, before running outside into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our beta queen!


	4. Reluctantly Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in with the circus isn't as easy as Lena imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, loves!  
> It's time for chapter 4. Our proof reader was a bit busy, so this chapter took a bit longer than anticipated.  
> But we still hope you'll enjoy it! (ᵔᴥᵔ)

Lena didn’t dare trying to sleep, after restlessly storming back into her flat. The successful job interview with Jack had left its impression on her – she was still electrified by her overflowing emotions.

Lena went straight to her bedroom, removing her boots on the way and throwing them across the floor. This was not the time for proper behavior. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out two big traveling bags. They were blue and practical in design, as she had inherited them from her father, who had been a pilot for the Royal Air Force.

“Phew… I’m totally clueless to what I should pack for…” she exhaled, while opening her bottom drawers. Her hand reached inside and she found the goodies she was searching for.

“Haha! As long as I have enough knickers, I should be fine!!!”

Lena continued to raid her wardrobe, throwing every piece of clothing she had on the floor and debating if it was useful to have around in the circus.

The first sunbeams already entered through the curtains when Lena zipped her bags up, pleased with herself. She still had a few hours left until she had to be on her way. After unleashing the chaos in her bedroom she was finally calm enough to maybe be able to have at least a little bit of sleep. She wouldn’t want to arrive with rings as huge as saucers under her eyes… not on her first day.

To counter that Lena decided to take a quick and hot shower, which she had totally earned after today. Afterwards she jumped butt naked into her cozy bed, where it was just a matter of seconds until Lena was sound asleep.

* * *

Jack Morrison was already waiting at the entrance when Lena arrived and he greeted her with a very firm handshake.

‘Ouch… It feels like he just broke my trigger finger,’ Lena thought and carefully stroked over her hand.

“I hope you are ready for your grand day, Lena! There’s a new segment of your life ahead of you!” He put his arm around Lena’s shoulder and piloted her towards the private area of the circus. The way Jack had welcomed her and how he showed her around – she already felt like she had found her new home.

“Welcome to Circus Overwatch!” he exclaimed when they entered the area.

Lena’s eyes widened at the unfolding sight of the area, which was brimming with life.

“Woah…!”

A few hours before this place had looked like a graveyard, but now it was shining in a new glamour. People were everywhere, rehearsing all different kinds of tricks or doing other preparations for the shows like the creation of stage props. There were a few familiar faces, but most of them were still strangers to her.

“Before we start with your daily routine, I wanna show you your lodging,” Jack explained to her.

Lena couldn’t hide her anticipation and wiggled around. “I’m so excited right now!!!” She was already picturing how her life in the circus might look like. Where she lived, what she would be doing…

‘Maybe I’ll sleep in one of these super cool tents… or… Oh! Oh!!! What about a cool caravan like-‘

Lena’s brain went into shutdown mode, when the pics of last night reappeared in her head.

“Hey kiddo, are you alright? Your face just went red instantly… you aren’t getting ill now, are you?” Jack asked her cautiously.

She startled for a moment, when Jack addressed her, interrupting her wandering mind, but she managed to stammer an answer:

“Ugh… n… no no, everything is fine! It’s just the excitement!”

Jack glanced at her, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Hmpf, alright alright… if you say so. We arrived at our destination, by the way.”

Both of them stood in front of a really big purple tent, which was decorated with lots of golden ornaments and ribbons. Lena couldn’t describe why, but this place had a certain aura floating in the air.

Unable to trust her eyes, she turned to Jack.

“Wow... Jack… are you for real? That is supposed to be my lodging!? It looks like it’s more suited for one of your circus stars!” she told him, still insecure.

Jack scratched the back of his head. “Well… to be honest, you aren’t exactly wrong. Due to our urgent lack of space you’ll have to move in with Amélie. But no worries! She’s been part of our crew for a long time… you’ll surely get along excellent!”

Lena couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but the tone of his voice had changed a little bit. Was it uncertainty or… was he afraid?

“I hadn’t had the time to inform her about her lucky day yet… but! She should be at home right now. Let’s just head in and say hello,” he continued.

“Phew, it’s fantastic to have a roommate, most of the – wait… WHAT!? Did you just say Amélie!?” Lena was sweating bullets now.

‘Oh no… no… no that can’t be possible…’ she thought. Lena turned pale in seconds; now undistinguishable from a corpse. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be the one woman, who bestowed such morally despicable thoughts upon her!?

“You… you know her already?” Jack was astounded.

Lena nodded slowly. “Ehm… I spoke to her briefly at the show yesterday…” she murmured shyly.

“Hah! That’s perfect, now I don’t even need to make a grand introduction between you two. Come on in, kiddo!” he cheered to Lena, as he entered the tent in front of her.

Lena hesitated shortly, as she was still unable to process what had just happened. After a few deep breaths she had gathered herself and followed Jack into the tent.

* * *

 

“What a lovely day, good morning Amélie! I’ve got some news for you,” Jack spoke first.

Lena tried her best to make herself taller, tiptoeing to look over Jack’s shoulder. And there she was –covered with just a purple-colored bathrobe, sitting on a crimson-red chaiselongue and reading a newspaper. Her perfect legs were slightly bent, so they were only barely covered in cloth. It almost looked like she wasn’t wearing anything beneath it.

Lena gulped at the sight, while her heart was in her mouth. ‘Just because of this woman I’ll surely die of a heart attack…’ she thought.

“Bonjour, Jack! What news do you want to discuss with me?” Amélie put the newspaper away onto a little table and positioned herself straight,her legs crossed.

Lena melted away the moment she heard the lovely voice of the French woman for the second time.

“Alright, hear me out… this might come as a surprise, but we have a new crew member!” Jack took a step aside and presented Lena to her. “Kiddo approached me yesterday evening and was asking for a job. I recon she has some potential. And I heard you already met each other?”

Amélie’s amber-colored eyes looked Lena over from top to bottom. Her lips formed into a little smile. For Lena it felt like Amélie’s eyes were undressing her, with every other glance. Ashamed she looked to the floor.

“Oui. I had a little tête-à-tête with her yesterday… maybe we can deepen that later…” Amélie winked.

“To be honest… you’ll have a lot of time for that, as she’ll move in with you. There’s just not enough room elsewhere and we can’t let her sleep with the animals. Hopefully that is no problem for you, Amélie,” Jack explained to her.

For a short moment of time there was an awful silence and Lena could see how Amélie raised one of her eyebrows.

“Hmpf… I always wanted to have a petite chien… It shouldn’t be a problem. What will her job be, Jack?” she questioned him.

Her French was a bit rusty and only on school level, but despite that Lena was still able to understand Amélie.

‘Did she… just call me a bloody dog???’

Lena tried to give back a snarky remark, but Jack harrumphed loudly.

“Well…” he started hesitantly and looked on the floor, too.

“A few days ago I had some flyers spread out in the town for hiring a new clown…” As if bitten by a spider, Amélie jumped up.

“Before you say anything, Amélie… it’s been years already… and what is a circus without a clown?! Our visitors are demanding one! I really tried my best to make this work without one, but our revenue is slowly declining and I need to take care of everyone here.”

Amélie looked like she was about to strangle Jack at any second. Lena took a short jump backwards.

“Quoi?!?!” she yelled at him.

Lena noticed how Amélie’s features hardened. Suddenly, the enraged Frenchwoman sprinted towards Jack and grabbed him by the collar of his olive-colored shirt.

“Jack! You promised me! Why!? Everything is good as it is now, isn’t it!?” Her tender voice continued to raise in volume, fueled by her rage.

Lena was utterly overwhelmed by the scene playing out before her. She knew she wasn’t supposed to hear them fighting, so the situation as a whole was very awkward. If she could, she would try and settle their dispute, but she just didn’t know what they were talking about, thus she remained silent.

Meanwhile Jack remained composed. He grabbed Amélie’s hands to break up her grip and tried talking to her again in a more sympathetic tone.

“I’m really sorry, Amélie, but there is no other option left. For you it might look like everything is fine, but you don’t know the numbers. Our visitors are starting to feel bored of our show. They want to see something new! If we continue to pursue our current path, we’ll be done.”

It didn’t matter, what arguments Jack pointed out to her, he wasn’t able to calm Amélie down. While shaking her head, she anxiously walked up and down.

“Non… non… all lies! We could create a new program… or… or… Somehow we’ll make due without it!” she muttered.

“Amélie, you know we are changing our show motto every once in a while, but it didn’t make a difference. Believe me… we have tried everything… Let us just try this! Besides, I have high hopes for Lena here! She may not be funny and I’m not sure if she’ll make a good clown, but somehow she reminds me a little bit of Ge-…”

“TAIS-TOI!!!” Amélie screamed. “She!? You disappoint me, Jack! As if this foolish girl could ever make it work!!”

‘Uhm… guys?... I’m standing here… right next to you…’ Lena wouldn’t have thought, that her new job would start with such a drama. ‘How did I end up here!?’ She started to doubt her decision and debated, if she should just go back to her flat again. Maybe look for another job?

Jack shook his head. “I made my decision and you’ll have to accept it. From today on Lena will live with you here as new part of our crew. End of story.”

Amélie laughed bitterly. “Fine. Do what you want, but she’ll never make it! I will _never_ accept her!!!”

Furious, she knocked a flowerpot down on her way outside, which shattered into hundreds of pieces. As she abandoned the tent, she left behind a heavy sighing Jack and an extremely shocked Lena.

Jack clapped his hands. “Phew! That didn’t work out too bad, eh kiddo?”

“Excuse me!?” Lena asked him with wide eyes.

“To be honest, I thought she would strangle me on the spot,” he laughed.

“Ugh… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all… shouldn’t I just go? I don’t even know what happened…” she muttered. Lena felt really down after this fiasco and she played with her fingers nervously, just hoping everything would work out.

Jack shook his head and gave her an encouraging clap on the shoulder.

“No worries, kiddo. Amélie had a hard time, but I think she’ll adapt to the new situation sooner rather than later. Despite that, you heard how much hope I have in you! Joe and Pete will arrive here shortly to bring you a bed and your luggage. When you are ready with everything, just come to my tent!“ He paused for a second, then added, “Oh yeah! There’s no hurry.“

Before he left the tent he gave Lena another calming clap on the shoulder and disappeared.

Lena sighed and started to pick up the broken pieces of the vase, which Amélie had smashed in anger prior. After a few minutes she had tidied it up neatly and had even gotten hold of another vase.

In the meantime Joe and Pete had come and set up her field bed together with a dresser and her luggage. Lena had to gulp when she saw the rather small distance between her and Amélie’s bed, which was placed directly opposite of hers.

Still in distress about the whole situation, Lena needed to take a short break to get back on track. She sat down on her bed and looked at her new home.

‘Phew… Was this the right decision? Am I really the right person for this job?’ she debated. Just a few hours before Lena had been the most confident person ever, but after the events that had unfolded today, her confidence had taken quite a damper.

She sighed again. “First of all, I should unpack my luggage and then… who knows what the rest of the day will bring?”

It didn’t take her too long to organize her stuff and make herself a little place in Amélie’s tent. Fortunately, it was enough time for her to gain some new found confidence after all. When she arrived at Jack’s tent, she was still nervous though. Before Lena opened the door, she heard that he wasn’t alone.

* * *

“Excuse me for the interruption, but…” startled she stumbled over Jack’s carpet and fell down to the floor.

Lena looked up and saw, whom Jack was talking to – it was the giant gorilla, the wild beast, which was sitting casually at the table with him. While monitoring the giant animal, she saw him grabbing a banana and dipping it into a jar of peanut butter, before taking a huge bite.

She trembled. “W-what is he doing here? Why isn’t he in the cage!?”

“Hey kiddo, are you alright?” Jack’s voice interrupted Lena’s thoughts. He offered her a hand to help her up, which Lena thankfully accepted and she pulled herself up quickly.

“I… was… just a bit surprised… ‘cause…” she murmured quite embarrassed and glanced towards the gorilla.

“Oh! May I introduce you to Winston? He’s been part of our regulars since the beginning. You may know him as a wild beast, but trust me, normally he’s one of the calmest people I know,” Jack explained to her.

The ape adjusted his glasses with his index finger and offered Lena a warm smile, “Hello!”

“YOU ARE ABLE TO SPEAK!?!?” Lena blurted out and nearly fell down again in shock.

Slightly embarrassed, Winston scratched the back of his head and laughed.

“Prior to joining Circus Overwatch I was fostered by a human. He taught me soooo much stuff. And, as you know, human speech was one part of it. I’m quite glad about that one. Haha,” he told her.

“You have to know, Lena, Winston is hyper-intelligent! All the props and stuff you saw at our show was built or thought up by him,” Jack added.

Lena’s eyes widened. “You built all that stuff?”

Winston nodded, seeming a little embarrassed, and took another bite of his banana.

“If you want to, feel free to visit me in my workshop any time! I can show you all the gadgets I made,” he offered.

Lena had a huge smile on her face, the initial fear blown away. “Really!? Awesome! It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Winston! My name is Lena, by the way!” She shook his hand energetically.

„Nice to meet you, too, Lena!“ Winston chuckled.

Jack cleared his throat shortly, in order to get their attention.

“Lena, I’m sorry, but Winston and I still have a lot to discuss here. That’s why I had the spontaneous idea, that you can spend the rest of the day with Angela and Fareeha. They are one of our main attractions and they know practically everything around here. As you are new, it would be quite fitting, if they take you under their wings!”

Lena would prefer to black out rather than meeting those two again so soon. ‘And here I was thinking this day couldn’t get any more embarrassing.’

* * *

During the day, Fareeha and Angela used the big circus tent in order to train their routine. Upon entering the arena, Jack and Lena saw them both flying through the air, appearing very focused.

“Hey Ladies! I’m reluctantly interrupting your training session, but could you step down for a moment and join us?” he yelled to them.

Both of them stopped silently and jumped down from their trapeze. It seemed like they had already trained a fair amount of time, as they were already sweaty. They proceeded to climb down the ladders and walked over to Lena and Jack.

Fareeha was the first to join them, followed closely by Angela.

“What’s up, boss?” she asked Jack, panting heavily. Fareeha grabbed her towel and wiped some of her sweat away. Angela placed her hand on her shoulder, when she stepped next to her.

Both of them were wearing their casual training outfits, but Lena was still impressed how stunning they looked. The black slim leggings really emphasized Angela’s delicate legs, while her white top had a deep low-cut on the sides, offering revealing insights to spectators. In contrast, Fareeha was wearing even less. She wore her black sports bra and simple fitting basketball shorts.

Lena’s nervousness grew with every moment. She was still desperately hoping, that they hadn’t seen her peeping yesterday night.

“Angela, Fareeha… may I introduce you to Lena. I had a job interview with her yesterday night after our show and she’ll start today here with us. Unfortunately, I still have a lot of stuff to work on with Winston, so I hoped you could show Lena around a bit. Tell her a bit about the daily life in a circus and everything, you know? I know you are currently deep in your training session and you can gladly continue. Maybe Lena can pick something up by watching you first!”

“Last night, huh…“ Angela murmured hardly audible.

Fareeha was the first to cheerfully grab Lena’s hand to greet her.

“Hey, my name is Fareeha, nice to meet you! I’m really excited to see your skills!”

Lena blushed slightly. “Ahm… nice to meet you too! I think we’ll have a lot of fun today, love!”

“And what will be your job here?” Angela asked her curiously.

Lena wanted to answer, but instead Jack took the opportunity to explain it himself, which left her quite relieved after the disaster earlier.

“She’s a candidate for our vacant position as a clown. Her humor is… well… it’s there. Somewhere. Probably a bit special and she needs to work hard on herself, but I’m very confident about her.”

“AS A CLOWN!? Does Amélie already know about that???” Fareeha asked him, shocked.

“Yes, I have decided it’s time to reintroduce a clown back to our program. I informed Amélie already and well… she wasn’t particularly…”

“Enthusiastic?” Angela offered.

“Right.” Jack scratched the back of his head. “Furthermore, Lena will live with Amélie due to our lack of free space. I’m pretty sure the both of them are a good match together.”

“Lack of space? But we…” Fareeha started, but she was interrupted by Jack, who quickly grabbed her by her shoulders.

“Hey Fareeha, can I speak to you alone for a moment? There are a few things to discuss for our new show.”

Fareeha looked a bit confused. “Ahm, okay Boss.”

Both of them stepped out of the arena and Lena was left with Angela, who stood in front of her, examining her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, which nearly drove Lena insane. Despite that, she really wanted to know what Fareeha was talking about, before she had been interrupted by Jack.

Lena saw how Angela’s lips formed into a devious smile. She broke the silence first:

“Did you enjoy our little show last night?” she purred.

“Uhhh… uhhh… of course!! When I was a little kid I visited the circus quite frequently and I have to say… your show was definitely the highlight from what I’ve experience here so far!!”

Lena hoped desperately, that the question was indeed aimed at yesterday’s show, but she got quickly instructed otherwise.

“I’m not talking about the circus show, Liebling… I know that you watched us… you really got me fired up,” Angela chuckled.

Now there couldn’t be any mistake. Lena was sure she would die of a heart attack.

An uncomfortable heat rose up in her body, she just wanted to vanish on the spot due to this embarrassment.

“S-sorry… I… I really didn’t want… want to…” she stuttered.

Angela placed a hand on her hip. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Hey! What are you doing there?”

Lena’s rescue arrived in the form of a running Fareeha. At this moment she was Lena’s knight in shining armor, who broke her free of Angela’s devilish fangs. But Fareeha looked a bit angry, as she was running towards them. Just now she realized how close Angela had come her.

‘Is Fareeha by any chance jealous??’

Lena tried to bring some distance between them, but suddenly she felt a pale delicate hand grabbing her arm.

“Feel free to join us any time, Liebes. As circus artists we enjoy putting on a show for others and being watched. We love the gaze of an audience,” Angela whispered in her ear.

Lena shuddered at the sudden sensation at her ear and her head nearly exploded. Blood shot into her head and her cheeks burned like a crimson fire.

‘Di… did I just understand that correctly?!’

Fareeha was pouting and grabbed Angela’s hip to pull her towards her. She placed her chin on her shoulder.

Angela caressed her cheeks. “Oh my, a little possessive, aren’t we Schatz?”

“Just shut up…” Fareeha mumbled into Angela’s neck.

“Alright… sooo… you want to be our new clown, Lena?” Angela asked and raised one of her eyebrows, while she was judging the British girl.

“I can’t believe Jack is doing this. After all that happened to Amélie… OUCH!” Fareeha was interrupted again, this time by Angela’s elbow, which drilled into her side.

Lena looked to the side, embarrassed, and sighed.

“Amélie is already loathing me… I’m not sure anymore, if I should stay here. I don’t even know what happened! And I don’t wanna be nosy… but it would really help me to understand what happened, so I know how to act properly…”

All the stress was too much for Lena. What had seemed like the opportunity of her life turned out to be a complete mess, because of things she wasn’t able to influence.

Fareeha and Angela seemed to sympathize with Lena. They looked at each other.

“I think we should tell her, habibti…” Fareeha started.

Angela nodded. “Maybe you are right… It would be better if you sit down, Lena.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to our wonderful beta queen!
> 
> If you want to check out some seperate works we did, while we waited for other stuff, you can check out the works here.  
> The First Hunt (Young Ana x Mercy) http://archiveofourown.org/works/12206952/chapters/27722451  
> L'Envie (WidowTracer) http://archiveofourown.org/works/12158652/chapters/27592377
> 
> Otherwise we hope you had fun and see you again soon~


	5. Cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena discovers the truth about Amélie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers Loves!  
> We are back with another chapter and it's time to get a little bit crazy >:D

Angela placed herself on the edge of the arena and sat down. With a short glance towards Lena she gestured for her to sit down next to her, which Lena promptly followed. Fareeha chose to jump on one of the nearby hay balls and lay down facing towards the two other woman.

„What I'm about to tell you... needs to stay between us, alright?“ Angela warned. Her face, normally showing a warm smile, hardened suddenly.

Even Lena tensed up suddenly, after all she didn't have any clue what to expect from this. She only knew something really bad must have happened. And with any new information she might be able to get along better with Amélie.

“Yes, Ma'am!” Lena answered and took a deep breath.

“Good... Mhm, where should I begin...?” Angela wrinkled her forehead, trying to find the right approach to the rather delicate matter.

When she was ready, Angela's expression loosened up a bit, she even allowed herself a soft smile.

“A few years ago Amélie was one of the biggest stars of 'Circus Overwatch'! Her husband and she were known as the funny clown duo 'Lacroix' and they were really famous.”

“Wait... WHAT?! Amélie was married!?” Lena interrupted her.

She was disappointed, because just a few hours ago she was hoping, that Amélie might be interested in women. To be precise, she hoped the French woman would take an interest in her. Lena wasn't in any position for it, nor did she really know her new room mate well yet, but still there was the faint hint of jealousy spreading in her stomach. 

“Haha, yes. Their marriage was a super spontaneous idea from Gerard. Both were still fairly young, but they were hopelessly in love and inseparable,” Angela continued. 

“Kinda like you and Fareeha, right? Are you both married, too?” 

Thrown off guard by Lena's question, Fareeha fell down the hay ball with a dull sound. Both of them stared at her, as she was desperately trying to get up again. Her dark hair was dishevelled, standing out in every direction and a few single straws decorated her head. Fareeha's glowing red cheeks completed the sight and Angela couldn't stop snickering. 

“No Lena, we aren't! Right, Schatz?” 

The Egyptian woman nodded shyly and carefully climbed back up on the hay ball. Even Lena couldn't refrain from laughing, when her sudden question made Fareeha go through the roof. 

“Alright... let's get back to more pressing matters,” Angela cleared her throat in order to get everyone's attention again. 

“The exceptional thing about Amélie and Gerard was that their performance was never the same and it always had an element of surprise in it. Not only for the audience, but even for the rest of the circus. We never knew what new trick they had included in their show, so we also looked forward to each of their acts. They weren't content with getting better, which led them to come up with even more new and reckless tricks. And that would unfortunately be their fatal flaw...” 

* * *

 “ _It's your turn in 20 minutes, so better prepare yourself!” Jack explained, as he gave Gerard a pat on the back._

_While Gerard was still happily talking with the blonde circus director, Amélie was sitting in the edge of the awning, focused on going through each and every important step of their following program. Today was an important day for them. They wanted to showcase something new and breathtaking. Week after week they had carefully planned this new act and it was finally time to show it to the public. Winston had even offered to help them build the necessary requisites in order to guarantee, that nothing could go wrong. The whole idea was of course devised by Gerard._

_Amélie hers_ _elf had_ _still had some doubts at the beginning, but the cheerful and ambitious nature of her husban_ _d had won_ _her over by storm. She didn't exactly know how, but he always managed to convince her of something exciting and ambiguous. Originally,_ _Amélie had always been the rather_ _quiet, pensive type, but that had changed a lot since she met her husband. Before meeting Gerard she had been t_ _he assistant of Jack Morrison and thus she_ _had_ _ended_ _up playing the role of 'Jack of all trades_ _'. The only real friend she had at that time, was Angela. Due to her nature the conversations she had with the other people of the circus were all purely job-related, nothing more. Upon G_ _erard's occupational change from 'Cirque du Omnic' to 'Circus Overwatch' she started to turn into a new person. Since then they had spent their spare time together and in the blink of an eye Amélie had mad_ _e lots of new friends in the circus. Gerard even managed to convince her to act as a clown with him in the shows._

_Amélie had to smile, while she was reminiscing these fond memories of their early days. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jack appeared._

“ _Only 5 minutes left!” he yelled towards_ _her._

_She closed her eyes for a last time to recall every step they had to make:_

_The story of today's act was rather simple. It was supposed to be a classic love story, that would be told in a humorous way. He would present her some flowers, which would accidentally splash with water. She would bring him a cake and throw it in his face, because she wouldn't have seen the slippery floor. Then they would have a transition, showing their love and passion for each other un_ _til they would be in t_ _he restaurant and only get o_ _ne baguette served. Neither of them willing to share, they would both want the baguette for themselves so they would sta_ _rt to argue about it._

_Améli_ _e would p_ _ull out a really big_ _foam baguette and hit Gerard on the head several times until he would start to see stars and fall down. Up until this point, most of the show was rather typical for a clowns' show. No_ _thing too special, but still enjoyable for the audience._

_The climax was supposed to come at the end of the show, becaus_ _e Gerard was eager to show their newest trick, that only Amélie and Winston knew about. It was normally a trick of magicians and not clowns, but that was all the more reason for Gerard to surprise everyone. Both of them were only able to test the trick once, because the necessary requisites weren't all finished before. Despite that Gerard was absolutely confident in their show's success._

_Gerard's warm hand_ _s_ _, which he placed around her shoulders, woke Amélie up from her trance._

“ _It's time, c_ _hérie!” smiling, he took Amélie's hand and_ _pulled her towards the manège._

_The glaring spotlights irritated Amélie so much, she was forced to cover her eyes a little bit with her hands at the beginning. Her heart beat like crazy, howev_ _er,_ _the loud cheers of the audience woke her fighting spirit. She walked gra_ _cefully along the edge of the manège_ _and waved towards the audience with a bright sm_ _ile. Meanwhile, Gerard showed off some of his acrobatic skills._ _He was juggling with a few clubs in order to gain Amélie's attention. As he had planned it, it worked and so the story was able to begin..._

_Everything went smoothly and both of them prepared for their grand finale. The audience was_ _phenomenal that night, cheering and laughing about every act they did, which fired them up even more._ _Gerard gave his signal and a big black coffinesque box was pushed onto their stage. Amélie was supposed to imprison Gerard into the box and then to place a huge blanket above it. The box had holes on both ends; one side for the head of the French man, the other side for his feet._

_While the blanket obscured the view for the audience Gerard was supposed to exchange his feet with dummies, which he perfectly managed to. No one outside would be able to tell the difference, not even the rest of the circus crew. Following was the part which made Amélie the most frightened. The blanket was pulled back and she revealed her tool for the act – a real chainsaw. In order to convince the audience of her tool, she started it shortly and cut through a prepared wooden board. A murmur spread in the audience, but Gerard remained calm and gave them all a reassuring wink._

_Amélie was now supposed to start the chainsaw again, while Gerard pulled his real feet towards him, until he was only laying in one half of the box. The audience was only able to see one side of the box, which made_ _it impossible to tell, that_ _Gerard could fit into only one half of it. Henceforward Amélie had to cut the box in half, which would trigger a mechanism Winston had installed. Colourful confetti would spray into the air and afterwards sh_ _e would pull t_ _he boxes back together and Gerard would climb outside unharmed._

_Then Amélie started the chainsaw with trembling hands. For the last time Gerard showed her an encouraging smile and whispered:“Je t'aime.” Then she proceeded to start cutting the box..._

_Amélie's last memories of that evening were, how warm blood started to trickle_ _down on_ _her whole body, instead of the colourful confetti. Screams echoed from the audience and everything went black..._

* * *

“Unfortunately their timing on that evening was completely off. Gerard was stuck in the box and wasn't able to give Amélie a signal in time. And to make it worse, the emergency lever of the chainsaw was malfunctioning, so Amélie had not a single chance to stop it in time. He was still alive when they tried to transport him to the next hospital, heavenly wounded...”, Angela's voice trembled and she had to wipe a tear from her eye. “He didn't make it to the hospital alive.” 

Lena's whole body was being paralysed by shock upon hearing Amélie's whole story. Everything sounded so surreal, just like a really bad horror movie . She shook her head. Lena instantly vor regretted her decision of being the new clown here. She couldn't bear the thought of opening Amélie's old wounds. After all she bad been through... she certainly deserved better than that. 

“It was an immensely bad time for Amélie, but also for 'Circus Overwatch'. The press started a whole chivvy about the incident and gave her the nickname 'Widowmaker'. That was the reason why Amélie retreated back into her shell and only operates in the background... again.” Angela looked indeed very sorry for what happened to her best friend.

The otherwise cheerful looking Fareeha was also only staring blankly into the sky. 

“I'm... I'm really sorry for what happened... It's really better if I leave. The faster the better! I'm just making everything worse!” distraught, Lena looked at her trembling hands, her face as white as a ghost. 

She actually anticipated that Angela would agree, but instead she gave her a heart warming hug. 

“Lena, listen. You aren't responsible for anything that happened back then. It would be a huge mistake if you would leave us now, just because of that. Jack surely had some plans when he agreed to employ you and I faintly understand his intention... Maybe you can convince Amélie of your qualities! Heads up, I'm sure you can do it. How about you show us some of your tricks?” 

Fareeha, who had kept rather quiet in the background, climbed down to the other two and pulled Lena into another hug. 

“I believe in you, Lena!” her musculus arms nearly crushed Lena, when she was lifting the British woman encouragingly into the air. 

Maybe they were right and it was worth a try. Despite all of the doubts resonating within Lena, she still had a strong urge to do everything in her power, to make Amélie smile again. After everything that had happened, she deserved to be happy again, even if it meant that there was a long and hard way in front of Lena. 

She inhaled deeply. “Okay. Okay! You convinced me! I will sweep everyone off their feet here!” 

The artistic duo smiled. 

“Yeah! We are counting on you! And now let's start with some basics. Alright, Schatz, show Lena how to get on the trapeze, won't you?” 

* * *

It was already midnight, when Lena sneaked back into her new lodging. Amélie was already sleeping, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. After spending the rest of the day training with Angela and Fareeha she was totally exhausted. But it had also been immense fun. She was a quick learner, which surprised the other two women. And with her lively nature she managed to make them laugh several times. At the end of their session she even tried to imitate Fareeha, which turned Angela into a snickering mess. That really helped boosting Lena's low self esteem.

Late at night she finally bid farewell to the duo and made her way towards the purple tent. 

Tiptoeing through the tent she sneaked to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. Amélie faced the wall, so Lena was only able to see her covered back.

Lena sighed and stripped down to her underwear. Afterwards she climbed under her blanket and faced Amélie. She saw how her body slowly rose and sunk with every breath she made. The tragic story of Amélie still roamed in Lenas head. 

“Just tell me how I can make you happy again... This will surely be a short night...” she softly murmured into her blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to our Beta Queen and also for the fedback we received so far :3
> 
> If you want to follow us, check out our corresponding tumblrs:
> 
> Professor (https://professorstretch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Doctor (https://doctorstretch.tumblr.com/)


	6. Keep calm an Tracer on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya!  
> Finally we are back with a new chapter for you guys!   
> We are so sorry for the long delay, but I was very busy with work and the doctor moved to another city.   
> I hope you will enjoy the chapter (it's extra long this time, hehe).   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments we got so far! <3

It was still dark ourtside, when Lena stretched her arms over her head. As expected, it was impossible to get any sleep after everything that had happened. Her mind was just too full of different thoughts, keeping her away from her long desired sleep.

She shifted around desperately, trying to make herself comfortable as best as she could. The makeshift bed wasn't as cosy as her bed at home, but that was rather a smaller problem.

Lena remembered how her dad had told her, that it was always hard for him to sleep during his first nights. As a former pilot he was constantly away, travelling with his squad and for this reason he was an expert on the matter.

After a good while Lena's eyes finally adapted to the darkness of her new home. She immediately flashed a glance to Amélie, who was placidly sleeping in her bed. Her face was slightly turned into Lenas direction, but unfortunately strands of Amélie's long dark hair blocked the view.

Lena sighed at this sight. Amélie looked so peaceful... completely different from the woman she had encountered earlier today, when she had that fit of rage. She would have lain there a few more hours, just watching over her, but unfortunately there was no time for such activity.

There were still a few hours left before her official training at the circus would begin, but Lena wanted to use every free moment to think of something that would bring back a smile to Ameélies face. Actually, it was a bit crazy because Lena barely knew this woman, but there was something deep inside her that was attracted to her since their first encounter.

While watching over Amélie again, Lena suddenly had an idea. On tippy-toes she sneaked to her closet and quickly changed her clothes as silently as possible, while keeping a constant eye on her sleeping roommate in fear of waking her up. Thankfully, it seemed like Amélie had a very deep sleep.

Like a ninja on a secret mission Lena made it to the kitchen parcel without a single sound. There she found a small cooker, a bit of working space and a tiny blue fridge. Her eyes wandered to the counter, where Amélie had stored a lantern with a box of matches right next to it.

'That will come in handy', Lena rejoiced happily and quietly lit up the lantern to improve her sight.

“Now let's see what the Lady has in store for us...”, she whispered and searched meticulously through the fridge.

Not to much success sadly. Lena knew that there wasn't any possibility, that such a slender figurine like Amélie had a filled fridge, but still the variety was very sobering. A few eggs, milk, one apple and a tiny slice of butter.

“Ugh...”, she sighed desperately. “Guess it's time to get creative Lena.”

She searched around a bit more and fortunately found the cupboard beneath the working space. The first few drawers were full of pots, pans and silverware, but once she got to the last shelf she had a sudden inspiration. In front of her was a big jar with flour smiling whimsically towards her.

'All right! This will do', smiling, Lena willowed the sleeves of her white shirt up and began with the work.

 

* * *

 

“Mhmm... Wh... what's this smell...?”

Amélie's eyes were still closed, when a familiar smell slowly woke her up.

It felt like the time had turned back to the good old days of her childhood. She would follow the smell into the kitchen and see her grandma standing there at the stove, humming while she prepared Amélie's favourite breakfast – crêpes.

The mere thought of that peaceful time brought a little smile onto Amélie's lips. It had already been a few years since she had had the pleasure of eating acceptable crêpes and sadly her grandmother had already passed away... so who was responsible for this smell!?

Amélie straightened up on her elbows curiously in order to identify the culprit, but the cupboard foiled her plan, blocking the sight towards the kitchen parcel.

Amélie sighed. 'Guess I have to go there myself for an answer.'

She got up to put on her silken kimono, while she tried to suppressed another yawn. After tightening the belt around her hips, she followed the sweet smell of breakfast until she arrived in the kitchen.

“Ouch... Ouch... this shit is really hot!!”, and there she was. The culprit was finally caught.

It was her new (unwanted) roommate, who was currently putting her presumably burned finger into her mouth. Amélie had to refrain from giggling after seeing her whirling around the frying pan, her hair standing up in every direction. Nevertheless, she still hadn't forgotten why this new girl was here and within mere seconds the smile on her face vanished.

“What are you doing!?”, she barked from the side.

“WOAHH!!”, frightened to death, the young Brit jumped, hit her knee on the oven and fell down like a sack of potatoes.

This time it was a lot harder for Amélie to refrain from laughing, which was why she turned her face away quickly. In the corner of her eye she still managed to see how her counterpart desperately stood up and scratched the back of her head in pain. A twitch of pity hit Amélie, but her pride was definitely stronger than that.

“Ouch... Hey love, hopefully I didn't wake you up? Come on, sit down! I made breakfast just for you!” The brown haired girl offered her a bright smile and grabbed Amélie by the shoulders to guide her to a seat.

“Well... whatever...”, Amélie mumbled and sat down.

For a short moment of time she was left alone at the table, while the sound of clinkering dishes echoed through the room. It didn't take two minutes until the annoyance was standing next to Amélie again. A huge grin was plastered on the girl's face when she finally served her dish to Amélie. Instantly the french woman was greeted by sparkling eyes that were so full of expectation.

“Unfortunately you didn't have much of a variety with your ingredients at hand, luv. That's why I had to use everything that was here! I made you crêpes with caramelized apples! Bon appetite!”

Emitionless, Amélie stared down on the plate in front of her, the aroma alone was divine, making her mouth water, but there was just no way, that she would admit that.

“Merci... what was your name again, petit chien?”

“Ahm... It's Lena...”

“Okay... Lena... listen, I understand that you want to play nice, but this is not working. You are just a little foolish girl to me”, of course Amélie was happy about Lena's efforts and she had remembered her name since the beginning. However, Amélie was still angry about the whole situation and didn't want to allow herself to show any kind of happiness.

“Uhm... okay... I can acknowledge that! I won't pester you any longer, luv. But before I go I'll just quickly wash the dishes. You can leave your plate on the counter when you're finished, I'll clean that later, too.”

Amélie observed how Lena vanished into the kitchen again, visibly crestfallen and disappointed.

Somehow she felt the first signs of regret at this sight,but she was just too stubborn, so it was nearly impossible for her to simply go to Lena and apologize.

But enough of that! She didn't feel like dwelling on those thoughts anymore. and besides there was a lovely smelling breakfast waiting for her. Besides, her own stubborness was no reason to let this lovely smelling breakfast go to waste.

'Let's see what you've got, Lena...', elegantly she picked up the cutlery and cut off a tiny piece of crêpe, to have a taste. Upon it softly grazing her lips, Amélie closed her eyes.

“Oh mon dieu...”

Amélie couldn't hold back a groan, when she tasted the rich flavour of Lena's dish. The crêpe had just the right consistency and those caramelized apples... It felt like she had been hit by a huge food orgasm.

“Did you say something, luv?”, Lena's head appeared from the kitchen and looked at Amélie inquiringly.

Her cheeks flushed a bit, but Amélie managed to keep her composure in front of Lena. Barely.

“It... it's nothing... continue... with your... cleaning”, she said hastily.

It didn't taste exactly like her grandmother's did it, but it had been ages since she had crêpes as good as these. Lena wasn't even French, but she still had pulled the dish off perfectly. Maybe she really underestimated the small one...

Amélie took her time with the food in order to savour every last bite of it. The meeting with Jack and all her other appointments felt practically non-existent right now. She didn't even realize, when Lena left their tent - that's how lost she was in the dish.

Once her plate was empty Amélie even licked every last drop of sauce from it. Suddenly she felt bad about how she acted earlier. Maybe she shouldn't have been as rough towards Lena, as she had been...

“Hm... I guess I should properly apologize tonight...”, she murmured and licked her lips clean.

 

* * *

 

Albeit this rather unsuccessful try to brighten Amélie's mood, Lena was still in high spirits as she was walking towards the caravan of her mentors, Fareeha and Angela. It just proved to her, that she really had to give it her all.

As she was about to knock on the door, she suddenly heard a dull noise coming from inside.

“Ahh, Fareeha... stop... L-lena is coming soon”, Angela's voice faintly ringed through the door.

“Shut up, this is payback! You are the first one to come!”

Suddenly a rhythmic pounding against the door started from the inside and was underlined by Angela's squirming.

In a matter of seconds they had managed to turn Lena into a walking tomato once again.

'Oh...bloody hell! Not again....Why are they always shagging when I'm around?!'

Lena's thoughts were interrupted when Angela yelled inside.

“Please Fareeha...”

“Please what??”

“I beg you....Schatz...I can't take it anymore!! Ahn...”

Lena would have loved to turn on the spot and go her own ways, but she had a tight schedule today and every day counted towards her goal – being accepted by the circus and Amélie.

Even though it cost Lena quite a lot of effort, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Ahem... h-here.. Lena's here!”, she stuttered embarrassed.

“Oh shit! Ahem, it's Fareeha here! Just give us a second!!”

After the response Lena heard a few more hard pounds against the door until the caravan went silent again with Angela's whimper.

A few moments later Angela hastily opened the door and greeted Lena, breathless. She was only shrouded in a white dressing gown, her skin was slightly glistening with sweat and her hair was a golden mess.

“Good morning, Schätzchen. Sorry, that we kept you waiting. But the woman behind me had to play the alpha today...”, Angela rolled her eyes playfully.

Lena craned her neck a bit to get a look past Angela's shoulders. There Fareeha was standing, slightly giggling while scratching the back of her head. She was only wearing her sports bra and a black strap-on was still belted on her hip.

Lena's face started to boil with heat. Upon seeing her expression Fareeha realized, that she had apparently forgotten about a slightly important detail between her legs. She quickly turned around and desperately tried to salvage the situation by hiding the strap-on. The whole ordeal was of course futile, since Lena clearly had already seen it.

Meanwhile Angela observed the whole situation calmly until she couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.

“Oh dear... Lena... you really have the worst timing ever! I'm really sorry... haha... Give the two of us a moment and we'll be ready for the training!”, Angela proposed.

Lena didn't have it in her to give any kind of response, so she just nodded and let the door close in front of her nose.

As promised, it didn't take long for Angela and Fareeha to get ready for the day and upon leaving their trailer they embraced Lena in a welcoming hug. To the delight of Angela, neither Fareeha nor Lena were able to speak.

With an evil grin on her face, Angela slowly walked towards Lena until her body was pressed flush against the brits front. Their faces were just inches apart. Slender fingers gently tilted her head, until innocent brown eyes met heavenly blue ones. Lenas whole body froze in shock. Sure, she wasn't a prude, and she knew that Angela was a tease, but the whole situation caught her totally off guard.

Fareeha on the other hand clenched her fists; her eyes burned with anger. When she was about to storm forward, Angela stopped her with a small waving gesture.

“Hey... Lena Schatz... I know you like watching and listening to us... Maybe you'd like to do me or Fareeha next time... or maybe both of us...”, Angela gently kissed her cheek and chuckled.

“I... I... I...”, now Lena was completely done for today. Fareeha had heard it too and even her face matched Lena's tomato colour.

“A... Angela... wha... what are you doing?!!!”, Fareeha asked her, with eyes wide open.

Angela tried to keep her composure until she finally reached her breaking point. In no time she was howling with laugther, while small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“Ahahah... you are both too adorable!! I was just kidding, relax!”

Defeated Lena sank dropped onto her knees and buried her face in shame. This woman might look like an angel, but she surely was a devil in the flesh.

Angela clapped her hands. “Alright, alright... enough funtime for today! We have a tight schedule planned for you Lena, it's time to learn about the _real_ facades of the circus!”

“Urgh... yes m'am...”

 

* * *

 

After all of them had regained their composure, especially Lena, they went to their first appointment of today's schedule. This one consisted of taking Lena to two artists, who were responsible for the fire and explosion department – Jamison and Mako.

“Those two are real geniuses in their field. Everything involving fire and explosions in our shows is thanks to them! They are some kind of crazyheads, so when you are going to meet them in a bit you'll probably notice that both are... ahm, kind of special?”, Angela explained, while they were on their way.

Lena immediately knew who she was talking about. During the show both of them had delivered a fantastic performance, so Lena was more than eager to meet them.

'Maybe they'll show me how to juggle with bombs!!', excited, Lena started to bounce around.

The three of them had to walk across half of the Circus grounds until they finally reached a small wooden cabin.

'Do they have to rebuilt that shack every time anew???', Lena examined the building sceptically, when her nose picked up the smell of petrol.

Just next to the hut stood a yellowish motorcycle with a small sidecar. Lena couldn't stop herself from charging straight towards it in order to get a better look.

Her eyes lit up, when she saw all the little details and craftsmanship behind this vehicle. “Ohh it's so cool! I so wanna drive it!”

“G'day young ladies! You can take a seat if you like!”, suddenly the man Lena had already seen earlier on the fire show appeared in front of them. This time he was wearing nothing but torn shorts and his hair reeked charred. She was standing a good few meters away from him, but the smell was still strong enough to reach her nose.

“Hey Jamison! Where's Mako?”, Angela greeted him friendly, while Fareeha just gave him a warm smile.

“Oh yeah... he's still sleepin' ya know! After he ate ten bowls of ramen last night, hahaha!”, he turned to Lena and giggled, “If you wanna, you can take a seat little one!”

“Wow really?!”, Lena's eyes shone as she ran her fingers across the cold metal of the motorcycle.

Since she was a child it had been one of the funniest things for her to join her dad when he was working in the garage. He taught Lena a lot about mechanics, because in his opinion it woud be useful in the future if she knew some basics. On sundays they often could be found tinkering on some of those old-timers her dad liked so much. Her Mom was always complaining, because their clothes were regularly smudged with grease. But everytime they finished their work, her mother was so proud of them.

After they were done, her dad took both of them on a long ride. For Lena it was the best reward after days of hard work. She was always smiling when she leaned outside the window, her fathers pilot glasses covering her eyes while cool air was brushing through her messy hair. That were the only moments where she felt as free as a bird.

“Come on! Give it a shake!”, Jamison interrupted Lena's train of thought and turned back to Fareeha and Angela.

Lena had stopped listening as soon as she had gotten permission and quickly jumped into the sidecar. As she tried to sit, a loud bang interrupted the quiet. The vehicle broke into little pieces beneath her an Lena landed on her back.

“Ouch... Oh! NO NO NONONOO! I'm so sorry!!!”

Lena started to panic and prepared herself for the scolding of her life, but Jamison just started laughing hysterically. Even Angela and Fareeha looked at him in confusion.

“Ohhh... boy... you should've seen your face!!! No worries that thing is just a piece of junk! I knew something like this would happen, haha. I love moments like this, it brings a tear to my eye, y'know!”

Immediately Lena unterstood what Angela and Fareeha had meant earlier, because his response was definitely not a normal one.

Something started to move inside the cabin, probably aroused by the commotion outside. Just a tad bit later the door opened and a dumbfounded Mako looked at them.

“Mornin'”, he mumbled. Even though there wasn't any show, he was still wearing his mask, which seemed a bit odd to Lena, but hey, to each their own.

“Well, seeing that our princess is awake now, how about you join us in our workshop?”, Jamison offered. “We don't have any tea though. At least not the one you would like to drink, hahahaha!”

The group entered the building and whatever their expectations were, they were definitely exceeded.

Chaos everywhere, some junk here, some in other places where it definitely didn't belong and way too much stuff that looked like it could explode just by looking at it too hard.

Lena was fascinated, but a glance at Angela and Fareeha told her that they weren't really having any of this. Well, guess they were used to this by now.

Jamison walked towards one of his workbenches, where he had some strange devices lying around in the open. He gestured at one of them.

“You seein' this? I'm planning some new bombs! I wouldn't wanna call it safe, you know, but... ahaha, the more deadly they are, the more fun it is, right!?”

Angela was seriously confused. “Why would you built even more dangerous bombs?! Isn't it enough that you already bombed away one of your legs, Jamison?”

Of course she only cared about his safety, but he definitely did not seem like the type of person who would acknowledge any safety cautions.

While they were starting a debate about the bombs, Lena grabbed three of the balls that were lying at the other end of the workbench and started to skillfully juggle them in the air.

Jamison blinked a few times, before he giggled. “Hey young lady, be careful. If you drop one of these babies, this whole piece of junk will burst into tiny pieces. Well... and we'll be underneath it, ahaha!”

Angela, Fareeha and Mako had kept a kinda relaxed posture up until now, they suddenly tensed up and carefully observed Lena's hands.

“Ah, don't worry! I have everything under contr-OOO...ugghhhh...wuaaaaahh”, Lena feigned panic and pretended to drop one of the balls.

Angela started to scream and jumped quickly into Fareeha's arms, while Mako ducked under the bench, as good as he was able to.

Lena carefully stopped the ball in his fall with her foot and juggled it back into her hands. She couldn't help but have a wide grin on her face.

“Haha! Just kidding~!”

Angela was still appalled, clinging onto Fareeha, while Jamison broke out into one of his hysterical laughters:

“Now that is beautiful!! I like you very much, young lady! I should show you more of my newest creations!! We can play with all of them!”

Lena happily nodded along, she was really curious what else these two got in store for her, but before she could agree she was interrupted by Fareeha.

“Ahm... I think this is enough for the first time, Jamison... Lena is supposed to meet some of our crew members today, too...”

“Aww what a pity... but you can always come around to play! Have a good day!”, Jamison reached out his hand to say goodbye.

“I'll treat you to some ramen then”, Mako chimed in as well.

What Lena didn't know was that Jamison was wearing a little electro shocker disguised as a ring on his finger.

“Oh definitely! I would love to com... OUCH!!!”

“BRIIIINNNNGGGGG...!!”

“Yep. And that's the reason why nobody shakes hands with him”, Angela giggled.

“You should have warned me!!”, Lena pouted, but she had to laugh at herself a bit too.

“But what fun would that have been?” Angela laughed, “alright, we should go. Lucio is waiting for us.”

 

* * *

 

For lunch the three of them met with Lucio at the big cooking area of the circus. They had arranged several grills, cooking pits and even a cooking plate. Next to it were enough seats and tables that a good amount of the crew could eat or hang around here.

The first time she saw him, Lena had instantly taken a liking to Lucio, because he was always in a good mood and a bit laid-back. While they had their lunch Lucio told her a bit more about himself.

A few years ago he had been quite the famous musician under the alias 'The Frog'. He loved making music and cheering people up with his own songs, but the publicity that came with it just wasn't for him. He had only been releasing his music online, so no one knew who he really was or how he looked like. They only knew his music and the green frog logo he always used to brand his tracks.

Unfortunately, one day some really nosy paparazzi had found out his real identity and that was the moment, when things had started to go down the drain. Not wanting to bother with all the media's attention, he had retired from the business and chosen to spend his life at the circus, in order to stay true to himself.

After hearing his story Lena was quite excited as she had been a big fan of 'The Frog' when she was younger and never would've dreamed of meeting him in person. Not to mention, here of all places.

“NOOO WAY!!”, Lena grabbed his hand enthusiastically and didn't stop shaking it. “I was a HUGE fan back in the old days! The very first single I downloaded was from one of your first albums!”

Lucio laughed shyly and scratched the back of his head. “It's always nice meeting fans, but this time it's all about you, Lena! So please go ahead and tell me more about yourself.”

She went on to tell him the whole story, even including all of the bad jokes she had brought up to Jack. Surprisingly enough, Lucio was the only one who screamed with laughter.

They spend a good amount of time just talking with each other – about the circus, music and life. Lena even learned that Lucio was responsible for every music act and background music for the different artists, even if those weren't really his usual genre. He surely had to be a genius. In the meantime Lena continuously sprinkled in one bad joke after another, but this time they were so bad that even Angela tried desperately to hold in her giggling.

After quite some time they had to say goodbye for the day and Lena gave Lucio a heartfelt hug. She would have loved to talk a bit longer, but she was still supposed to meet another one of the crew before the day was over.

“The last person you'll have to meet is Zarya, also known as the strongest woman in the world. You can find her in a gym that is located near the city centre. Here... I'll write down the exact address for you-”

“You two are not coming with me?!”, Lena interrupted her.

“No... there is something else I have to take care of...”, Angela explained with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Wha... why are you starting at _me_?!”, Fareeha asked, slightly surprised.

“Remember what you did this morning, Schatz? We need to talk about your little... mhm... how should I call it... misbehaviour”, Angela cooed.

“O...Oh...”

Lena already felt how she started to blush, so she quickly turned around.

“Okay, okay you two. Have fun! I will go to the gym then, before I have to witness another one of your smutty outbursts! See ya, luv's!”

Fortunately, Lena already knew the gym where Zarya was supposedly training. It was relatively close to her old working place, the post office building, and she would often go there after stressful days to exhaust herself.

Only wearing a sports bra and shorts, Zarya was lifting some weights, when Lena entered the training area of the gym. Due to the lack of clothing one could really see how extremely muscular this woman was.

Lena hesitantly stepped closer.

“Ahm... hi luv, I'm Lena... dunno if Angela told you about me and that I was supposed to meet up with you today...”, she greeted the rather fierce looking woman.

With a loud noise Zarya let the weights fall down and smiled towards Lena.

“Oh! Hello, little one! Angie told me all about you! How about a workout session with the strongest woman in the world?”, Zarya laughed.

“Sure, luv! Bring it on! I may be tougher than I look”, Lena responded.

She had already kinda expected that Zarya might wanna train with her and not just make small talk, so fortunately she had packed some training clothes as well.

Zarya's training was actually tough as nails, but it wasn't too hard for Lena to keep up with her, since she was already used to training a fair amount of time as well.

One and a half hours later Lena had finished the hard workout without batting an eye, which made her quite happy.

“Lena! I am really impressed! You are a strong little bird. I only gave you my smaller routine, but a lot of people wouldn't be able to finish that one either. There's much more to you than I thought when I first saw you. I think you deserve to be in our circus!!”, Zarya praised her.

Lena blushed at the approval and giggled. “Thanks Zarya! That makes me so happy right now!”

Without another word Zarya grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a hearty bear hug.

“You can call me Aleksandra!”, she said proudly.

“Haha okay, luv... please don't be so rough, I feel like you are crushing me, haha!”

Lena was gently put back on her feet and after another rather painful smack on her shoulder Zarya disappeared in the directions of the changing rooms.

“We should train together more often, little one!”

 

* * *

 

Finally the long day was over.

Before Lena was heading to her quarters she wanted to take a quick shower, because she didn't want to expose Amélie to the smell of her hard training. Fortunately, there was a small hut on the circus grounds, where they had arranged for a few showers and even a small bath tub.

While the hot water was slowly running down her body Lena relaxed and started to reminisce about the day. She had learnt a great deal about the circus and its crew. Lena was thrilled about all the members she already got to meet and she hoped that one day she'd be an inherent part of this group, too.

She grabbed the new bottle of shampoo she had gotten on her way home, it smelled like blueberries and mint. Lena had sneakily asked Angela what Amélie might like, aroma-wise. After all it could help her with getting closer to her, right?

After she had rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and and was done washing, she suddenly realized that she had totally forgotten to bring a new set of clothes or at least a towel.

“Oh... no... no... what should I do?!”

Fortunately, she spotted a single towel on the wall, that someone else had seemingly forgotten. It wasn't the biggest, but it would have to work. She quickly wrapped herself in it and grabbed her dirty clothes and the shampoo.

She gulped. “Okay... I'm ready for the walk of shame!”

As if she had been struck by lightning Lena ran across the circus grounds to get to her tent as fast as possible. Unfortunately, due to the good weather there were still a lot of people outside. While she was running she heard loud giggling and some even whistled after her.

She managed to get to the tent at record speed. Panting, she stormed directly into Amélie's arms.

“What are you doing?!”, Amélie asked her, slightly shocked.

“S... sorry... I went down to the showers...an... and I forgot...”, completely breathless Lena tried to justify her actions. While she stammered some explanations and tried to convey what had happened through gestures, her towel slowly sailed to the ground. Lena hadn't realized that it had untightened during her run.

“O... oh... blimey...”

As she was standing there a single ray of light came though the window and basically highlighted Lena's faux pas. Amélie was frozen in place and Lena felt the woman's eyes scanning every inch of her body.

A few seconds passed until Amélie shook her head and turned away.

“G....get dressed! I prepared dinner,”, she said.

“Y..yes, m'am!”

Had Lena imagined it or had she really seen a slight blush on Amélie's cheeks...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Jose.
> 
> Visit us on tumblr ᵔᴥᵔ :
> 
> Doctor: https://doctorstretch.tumblr.com/  
> Professor: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/professorstretch


	7. Le baiser de la veuve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! A year ago we started with Circus Ow as our first Fanfiction and we still love to work on it!! Because it's our anniversary chapter, we decided to tease a bit. Haha.  
> We are so so happy about all the kudos and nice comments! Thank you for the support! ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

Lena was deep in thought, while she poked her fork around in the salad in front of her. She was extremely nervous, because her body was being observed by a pair of amber-coloured orbs that never left her even once. It was extremely hard for Lena to concentrate on the dish at all.

She gulped. Had it always been this hot in here? She could've sworn it was usually rather fresh in the tent, but maybe Lena herself was the problem...

„You don't like it, petit chien?“, Amélie asked her with a forehead wrinkled in worriedness.

Lena felt a sting of guilt in her quite empty stomach.

„O...ohh, no luv it's really delicious!! I... just had too much food today! I am really happy that you took the time and cooked specifically for me!“, Lena stuttered and started to munch some of the fried chicken.

She wanted to be more grateful for the dinner, but her nervousness made that a really hard task to accomplish. But Lena had to admit, that the chicken was actually very good, even though she didn't have any appetite yet.

Amélie just hummed in response and took another sip from her glass of red wine. Apparently she had already eaten before Lena arrived, seeing as she had been quite late after the meeting with Zarya in the city's gym. When Lena reached for her glass of wine as well, the french woman's iron gaze was still fixated on her as if she was able to look right through her.

She downed the drink quickly and realized how the alcohol slowly started affecting her head. It had already been her third glass, since Lena was hoping that alcohol might be a way to stop the nervousness, but unfortunately it seemed to make matters worse.

Her thoughts steadily drifted away to this beautiful woman sitting opposite of her. The full lips, that tenderly sipped wine from the glass - again and again. Lena's eyes meanwhile followed every movement, while she imagined to just get a faint taste of those luscious lips . She could die on the spot as the happiest person alive.

And not to mention those eyes... those damn mesmerizing eyes...

Maybe this was just a way for Lena's pent-up sexual frustration to finally get some kind of release and thus her body just overreacted. At least that would be a good excuse and sounded much more reasonable to her, than being so completely head over heels for Amélie, that she just couldn't believe it herself.

Trying to salvage the evening, Lena attempted to have some small talk in order to brighten up the mood.

„So...Amélie, how was your day?“, Lena asked, while she filled her wine glass again.

„Hmm. I met Jack to talk about new show ideas. And I wanted to convince him to drop the whole clown idea, but he's just so stubborn about this...“, Amélie clicked with her tongue and finished her drink.

Oh shoot. This was definitely not the kind of topic Lena wanted to talk about now. And most definitely not with Amélie.

She desperately tried to defuse the situation with another question: „Is that so...uhm, and what kind of show ideas does Jack have in mind?“

Fortunately, Lena's attempt was successful and Amélie started her own little rant about Jack's crazy ideas. When her anger wasn't directed towards Lena, she was quite cute with her temper.

„He's thinking of a horror themed show, like a huge Halloween party. Pft, Americans...“, Amélie rolled her eyes, annoyed, while her fingers played with the edge of her glass.

Lena jumped up overzealously and started to giggle, the whole scene was already playing out in her mind. „THAT sounds sooo cool!! Imagine Angie as a flying witch captured by vampire Fareeha!! Or Jamison as some kind of crazy Victor Frankenstein!! This would be super entertaining“, the young Brit flailed her arms around wildly, trying to mimic every role. The alcohol greatly helped with getting rid of her inhibitions, so Lena could just go all out for a few minutes.

She only realized a good amount of time later that Amélie was just sitting there like a statue, which neither moved nor made any sound.

„Ugh, sorry luv. I was kinda excited. Haha“, she nervously rubbed the back of her head.

Lena was definitely expecting some form of scolding or at least an irritated comment, but neither of that happened, which threw her completely off the rails. Amélie laughed. She started to laugh so much, that little tears formed in the corners of her eyes and her cheeks flushed in a faint red.

That was the most beautiful laugh Lena had ever heard in her life. She could suddenly feel her heart jumping out of her chest and there was no way for her to know how to react. So she just joined Amélie and they both laughed together.

„You are so ridiculous, pet! But your ideas are actually not bad. Tell me more, Lena.“

Lena gulped, when Amélie let her name role off her tongue in a French accent. She just couldn't deny the fact, that the sound of her own name from Amélie's lips slightly aroused her.

'Bugger... This woman will clearly e the death of me...'

After shaking off the initial shock, Lena started to once again get lost in her wild fantasy and imagination.

The time felt like it was slipping away and the more alcohol was poured out, the more talkative Amélie became. They were going on about new show ideas, ridiculous costumes and acts, laughed and talked about everything under the sun for hours on end. It had been a while since Lena was able to let loose so much and she didn't expect to have this much fun just talking to Amélie. The conversations she had had with the other circus members had been great as well, but she had never managed to get the situation with Amélie out of the back of her mind until now.

Besides that Lena also learned that Amélie started to delve more into French, when she had drunk enough, which was really adorable.

„We should sleep, petite mouche. It's late“, Amélie said, her speech considerably slurred by the alcohol. Hearing those words was a great disappointment for Lena, but she was right. Lena hadn't kept any eye on the time at all and it had gotten way too late for a normal weekday, seeing as both of them had their duties the following day.  
„You're right! We should really get some sleep frenchie!!“

When Amélie tried to stand up, Lena realized immediately, that the French woman was quite shaky on her feet. She jumped up as well and quickly walked around the table to grab Amélie's waist in order to aid her.

„Let me help ya. I think it was too much wine for you! Haha!“, this was something Lena had discovered tonight as well. Amélie was a lightweight in the drinking department, while Lena herself was more of a veteran. After three bottles of wine the French woman was already drunk, whereas Lena was still quite fit.

„Merci, cherie”, Amélie whispered. She gently grabbed Lena's waist and pulled her closer towards herself. Amélie's soft lips kissed her cheek and when she released them, a warm and burning sensation was still left on Lena's skin.

Lena gulped and her fingers clawed deeper into Amélie's soft skin. She could feel the little hairs on her neck standing up due to the short touch she had just experienced.

“A-alright, let's go”, she said hastily. This was a really delicate and tempting situation for Lena, but she kept to her own rules. Fortunately the sleeping area wasn't too far away.

Skilled, as if she had never done anything else than maneuvering drunken people through the night, the Brit guided Amélie to her bed. Even though Amélie nearly stumbled over her own feet three times, Lena always kept her under close control and safety.

Carefully Lena helped her roommate to sit down on her bed.

„I had so much fun tonight! Sleep tight, Ame!“, Lena smiled a last time and gave Amélie a small pat on her shoulder, before she turned towards her own bed. She didn't make it far though, because she was stopped by a shaky hand gripping her wrist.

„Ame...what's...?!“, puzzled Lena turned around and immediately lost the ability to speak, due to the lump in her throat.

Amélie's typical high ponytail was gone and a cascade of blue hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. Her cheeks were colored in a soft pink tone, her full purple-colored lips were slightly open.

Lena could feel Amélie's burning gaze, but she wasn't really sure about the meaning behind it.

„Please...stay. I don't want to be alone tonight“, Amélie whispered in a soft tone, that made Lena's heart race.

But what was she supposed to do right now?! Lena knew Amélie was just behaving like this because of the alcohol, but it was really hard to refuse. Especially when she looked like that.

While Lena still tried to find the right words and how to approach this situation, she was suddenly pulled onto the bed until her body towered over Amélie's. The young Brit just gasped in surprise, while her whole body started to tense.

„Wha...what are you doing?!!“

Amélie just laughed and wrapped her slender fingers behind Lena's neck, where they played with her short brown hair. When the beautiful woman leaned in, Lena could feel the warmth of her shaky breath against her mouth.

Within seconds Amélie closed the gap and crushed their lips together into a fierce kiss.

Lena's brain shut down, her senses were fogged by Amélie's smell, her touch and the small intoxicating sounds she made. There was no other way than kissing back.

Driven by pure desire, Lena started to dominate the kiss. She sucked on the soft flesh of Amélie's lower lip, while her left hand grabbed a fistful of blue hair. When Amélie started to moan, Lena's body started to feel like it was on fire. She desperately wanted more. More of these heavenly sounds, that made her heart flutter. Lena licked over already swollen lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

When Amélie finally opened her mouth and their tongues met for the first time, it felt like the world was standing still. Lena's grip tightened around Amélie's hair, while they hungrily explored each others mouths.

No one dared to stop, but after some time it was really hard to breathe and Lena had to part from those tender lips.

Breathing heavily she pushed herself up to peer at the panting woman beneath her. Her heart hammered in her ribcage as she stared into those hazy amber eyes.

Unfortunately, reality immediately caught up on Lena and she realized that all of this was a huge mistake. Amélie was drunk and she shamelessly took advantage of it. This wasn't like her and Amélie deserved better for sure.

„Amélie...I...I'm so sorry. We shouldn't do this. You're still drunk“, Lena tried to apologize and started to move away, but Amélie stopped her again.

„Non. I want you. Please, chérie“, the French woman took Lena's hand and guided it under the white blouse she wore. Her fingers glided over a trained stomach, up to the soft flesh of Amélie's bare chest. When Lena felt an already stiffened nipple hitting her palm, she thought she was going to lose it again. The quiet moans that escaped Amélie's lips, didn't make it any easier.

'For fucks sake! Pull yourself together, Oxton!!!', Lena just groaned and pulled her trembling hand away. She pushed herself up and lay down next to Amélie.

„We really should stop, but I won't leave. Promise! Come here, let's just sleep“, her hand sneaked around her roommates waist to draw them closer together. Amélie was still fidgeting around a bit, so Lena pulled her into her arms.

She wanted to be here for Amélie, no matter what. Amélie just hummed in appreciation and nuzzled her face in the crook of Lena's neck.  
„G'night, Ame“, Lena whispered softly, but the only answer she got was an already slow rhythmic breathing.

 

* * *

 

Lena dozily buried her face into the soft pillow, still without any intention of getting up, even though the sun should already be up by now. Somehow the bed felt a lot softer than it used to and the pleasant smell of lilac struck her nose.

Everything was kinda... different. But Lena was still too groggy to give those details any more of her still lingering thoughts.

Suddenly she heard some noises coming from the kitchen parcel and her eyes went wide.

'FUCK. Amélie!!!'

The memories of yesterday's very enjoyable evening hit Lena at once, but also, how it had ended. She started to panic, thinking about everything and how it had come to it. Amélie would surely be furious as hell.

'Oh no... and we had finally made some progress...'

Lena wished she could vanish on the spot or at least bury herself under the bed til time's end. Unfortunately, this wasn't an option though, as Angela and Fareeha were most likely already waiting for her.

'Great... those two might be angry with me now too, since I stood them up.'

Lena took a deep breath, jumped out of Amélie's bed and quickly changed into some fresh clothes, that she grabbed from her closet.

Hesitantly she sneaked into the direction of the kitchen parcel, where Amélie was already working on something. Fortunately, the French woman hadn't spotted her yet as her back was turned towards Lena.

Nervous like a child before getting scolded Lena put her hands into her pockets, so Amélie wouldn't see them shaking slightly, when she stepped closer to her. Mentally Lena was already preparing for the worst fit of rage she could even imagine. However when she stuttered „G...Good morning”, she was greeted by a silent nod.

Lena wasn't sure how to respond to that, but a heartfelt apology should be a good starting point, no matter what.

„Ehm...Ame...I'm so, so sorry...you know...about yesterday...“

The French woman raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Lena, puzzled.

„What happened yesterday?“

Lena's eye's widened with shock. „YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!“

„We ate, talked all night and then I went to bed. Everything was fine. You were just as annoying as ever.“  
Lena couldn't believe this. Did Amélie really forget everything from yesterday?! Should... should she tell her about it?

She was completely torn about how to continue from here on out. On the one hand she was glad that Amélie wasn't angry and that she at least didn't make it worse, but on the other hand she somehow felt like Amélie should know about it and how sorry she was. The truth was, Lena had enjoyed it and it was something she had dreamed of since meeting Amélie, but she had always wanted it under normal circumstances, not like this.

Lena felt completely screwed and without any hint on how to progress.

When she tried to stutter out any kind of response, her roommate interrupted her.

„Here is something to eat. I knew you would be late and so I thought you could eat something on your way“, Amélie put a small lunchbox on the table next to Lena, “I have to go to the city today. Doing some small errands. Adieu...“

And with that Amélie left the tent, leaving Lena behind by herself, now looking at the lunchbox in her hands.

„What the hell is going on?!!“

A few minutes passed and then Lena left the tent as well to meet with Angela and Fareeha. The two of them were already waiting for her, this time fortunately clothed.

 

* * *

 

 

„Hallo, Lena! What's wrong? You look so pale. Is everything alright?“, Angela asked her worriedly, as she greeted her with a hearty hug.

„I...I think I messed it up...“, Lena sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

„Oh? Tell us what happened! Maybe we can fix your problem!“, Fareeha patted Lena's shoulder and now looked worried as well.

Since the first day of joining the circus, Lena had always felt at home with these two, which made it rather easy to open up to them. She tried her best to describe the whole situation in as much detail as possible, even the embarrassing parts and both of them listened patiently and quietly. None of them said a word, but Lena glimpsed a nod from Fareeha here and there.

„So tha...that's what happened...and now I don't know what to do...“, she murmured sheepishly.

„Dang, Lena!!! You little player! Making out with Lacroix?! I cannot believe it! No one could make it that far! Not even Angela!“, without thinking Fareeha almost shouted in excitement and earned a hard slap on her shoulder.

„Hush, Fareeha!“, Angela scolded her.

„Wh...what?! Angela and Amélie?!!“, Lena stared at Angela with big eyes, who looked away, slightly embarrassed.

„I had a crush on her years ago...but then she met Gerard. So nothing happened between us”, she admitted. „And then I met the love of my life“, Angela winked to Fareeha, who immediately blushed like crazy.  
„Aww, you two are so cute, when you aren't shagging like crazy rabbits! Now back to the issue! What should I do?!“

„Hm... I think you shouldn't talk to Amélie. She doesn't remember anything and maybe it's better like this. She still has her problems with you being a clown and we don't know what exactly she thinks about you as a person as well. You do not want to rouse the dragon“, Fareeha tried to reason.

Lena had to laugh a bit at Fareeha's last sentence, but thinking about Amélie with that image in her head... quite fitting and... scary indeed.

In the meantime Angela stayed silent and looked like she was still debating on the whole issue.

„Hm...I...I'm not sure...“, she started.

„What's wrong, luv?“, Lena asked her curiously.

„Nothing. I just think Fareeha is right. You should just pretend that nothing happened...“, she tapped Fareeha on the shoulder and whispered something to her.

Lena couldn't hear it and she didn't want to be too nosy, since the two of them had already helped her enough.

„Alright. Tomorrow we have another show and we need to start our preparations. Let's go, Lena!“

„Yes, M'am!“, Lena saluted and ran after the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our Beta-san!


End file.
